Power Rangers: Element Guardians
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: King Riktal of Lothal has his heart set on Universal Domination and will stop at nothing to attain it. He's already conquered Lothal and Aquitar and has his sights set on Earth. To stop him, a former Ranger and his wife must summon five ordinary teenagers in a small town to harness the power of the Elements. To defeat Riktal, they must become the Power Rangers: Element Guardians!
1. Elements Rising Pt1

**Power Rangers: Element Guardians**

 **Elements Rising Pt. 1**

Lighting split the night sky. Torrents of rain poured down from the heavens above. The ground was flooded with slippery mud, making it near impossible for the young man to run any further. But he couldn't give up. He wouldn't dare give up the golden box to his enemies, not when the whole universe is at stake. Because what was inside this box, was the key to saving, not only Earth, but countless other planets from alien domination.

"After him!" Shrilled a woman. "Don't let him get away!"

The young man looked behind him to see six wolf-like creatures chasing after him. He held the box tightly for all it was worth and kept running. He didn't know how long he was running or where was he headed. For all he knew, he had to get out of this forest, but it seemed like a never ending maze. That is, until he found himself running near the edge of a cliff. The man turned around to see the wolf creatures surrounding him. He couldn't run away and he couldn't move forward without getting killed. He was trapped. The wolf creatures stepped aside to make way for a young woman dressed in blood red. She was tan skinned, with raven hair and grey eyes with a hint of red in them. Her clothes were scantily clad, leaving little to the imagination. She had on a headdress with a viper on it. And she smiled an evil smile. The man stared the woman down, knowing what she was capable of. Yet, he was not afraid.

"Give me the box," said the woman. "And I promise I will show mercy on you."

"You expect me to believe anything that comes out of your mouth, Sa'Sheen?" The man sneered.

The woman known as Sa'Sheen shrugged. "Not really. But King Riktal won't be so lenient."

"Well tell King Riktal that he will be sorely disappointed."

Before Sa'Sheen could stop him, the man opened the box. All of a sudden flashing lights as if they were majestic fireflies emerged from the box. They were in eight different colors and they were circling around everybody. Then they disappeared into the sky. Sa'Sheen saw this and grew very furious. She stormed up to the man and drew her sword, holding it to his neck.

"What have you done?!" She growled.

"I've hid the rings where no one can find them. Not even me." The man declared. "Only the ones who are worthy will find them."

"You better tell me where you've hidden them. Or I'll slit your throat open."

"Your threats are meaningless, Sa'Sheen. I told you I don't know where they are. Only the Power Rangers will find them."

"The Power Rangers are nothing but mythical legends. The king will find them and when he does, you're going to wish I've shown you mercy."

"He will never find them. He can do his worst."

Sa'Sheen put her sword down and smirked. "You're brave," She commended. "Let's see how brave you really are when Riktal is through with you." She stroked the man's cheek tenderly. All of a sudden, the man felt his bones stiffen and his knees start to give out. He tried to fight it but the heaviness and tiredness engulfed him and he sank to the ground, unconscious. Sa'Sheen snapped her fingers and two of the wolf creatures picked the man up and proceeded to carry him back to the palace, Sa'Sheen following closely.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

 _ **PLANET EARTH-2 YEARS LATER**_

La'Monica Willis-Cranston looked down at her class schedule then looked the building standing before her. It awed yet scared her at the same time. This was the first time she was away from home and although Angel Grove was just four hours away, it was very fearful. All of the students were hustling and bustling as if they had somewhere to be. La'Monica thought that they seem to know what they were doing. If she were to be honest with herself, she had absolutely had no clue.

"Are you lost?"

La'Monica turned around to see a young girl staring at her. She had black hair and green eyes. She had on a blue halter top, white jeans, and sky blue flats. She also had a knowing look on her face.

"Uh yeah. I'm trying to find Pearson Hall." La'Monica replied.

"Oh, that's the second building to the left." The girl said. "I'm going there actually, wanna come?"

"Ok, that'll be good." La'Monica gathered her things and followed her new friend. "By the way, my name is LJ Willis-Cranston."

"Nice to meet you, LJ. My name is Alex Diaz." The girl introduced. "What does 'LJ' stand for?"

"La'Monica Jennifer. Don't really care for my first name so I just go by the initials."

"Good thinking. My parents named me Alejandra because they thought I was going to be a boy. So I just go by Alex. Where are you from?"

"Angel Grove. What about you?"

"Right here in Malvern Hill."

LJ looked at Alex curiously. "Are you a Sophomore?"

"Nope. Freshman just like you. The reason why I'm so familiar with this campus is because I took some college classes here. Also my parents were alum."

LJ nodded as the girls strode into the building. They saw many students walking and hurrying to find their rooms. That was the struggle of Orientation. Alex and LJ looked at each other knowingly. College was going to be tough.

"Do you know what room you're going to be staying in?" Alex asked.

LJ looked at her papers. "I think Room 1425."

"No way!" Alex exclaimed, looking at her papers. "That's my room number too. We're going to be roommates."

LJ smiled. "Well, that's a load off my shoulders. Let's go then."

The girls gathered their things and headed upstairs. Once they got to the room, they found out that the door was already open. Confused, Alex and LJ went inside and found a redhead girl struggling to put her shoeboxes in a closet. She was pretty short for her age so it was out of reach for her.

"Do you need any help?" LJ asked.

"No, I think I got it," the girl grunted as she tried to put a shoebox up on the top shelf in the closet. But when she tipped it, a whole bunch of shoeboxes came tumbling down like an avalanche. Alex and LJ watched the clumsy scene unfold as the girl just sat there, dumbfounded. "On second thought," she said. "Maybe I do need help."

Alex and LJ laughed as they came over to help the girl reorganize her shoes. "This is a lot," Alex observed.

The girl shrugged. "What can I say? I like shoes." She looked at her new friends. "Are you my new roommates?"

"Apparently so," LJ replied. "I didn't think we would have another roommate joining us but the more the merrier. I'm LJ Willis-Cranston."

"And I'm Alex Diaz." Alex added.

"Nice to meet you. I'm McKayla Whitley." The girl introduced. "My family just moved here from Turtle Cove."

"I have family in Turtle Cove." Alex said. "What part?"

"The bay area. When they found out that I was accepted to Malvern Hill College, they moved to be close to me. I don't mind but I can't say the same for my little sister."

"She doesn't like the move?" LJ asked.

McKayla shook her head. "She's starting her Junior Year in high school. Hates being away from her friends."

"She'll be fine," Alex assured. "Malvern Hill is a nice place." She looked at her watch. "Cool, the Promenade is open. I'm going to get something to eat, you guys wanna come?"

"What's the Promenade?" McKayla asked.

"It's the Student Lounge there." Alex said. "They have all kinds of stuff there. Sort of like a hangout area."

"Sounds good to me." LJ said.

"I'm in," McKayla agreed. "Will there be any cute guys there?"

Alex and LJ laughed again. "There better be," Alex said. "We're in college after all."

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

Justin Nichols roamed around the Promenade in search of his best friend. This was his Junior Year at Malvern Hill College and he wanted to make sure that all of the fine young ladies were properly greeted. He looked around to see two young women sitting at the bar, drinking and conversing. He smiled and strutted over to them.

"Welcome to MHC, ladies." He greeted. "Allow me to introduce myself. Name's Justin and I will love to make your stay as comfortable as possible."

The girls looked at Justin and laughed. "No thanks," said one girl. "We'll be fine."

Justin sighed as the girls left the bar. _Women,_ he thought. _So fickle, yet so beautiful._

"It's nice to see some things haven't changed."

Justin smiled as he turned around to see a tall, Indian boy with jet black hair wearing a red plaid shirt, blue jeans and red Nike gym shoes. Justin came over and hugged his friend. "Raj! I've been looking all over for you, man!"

Rajesh Patel hugged Justin back. "I was getting everything settled in my room. It's good to see you."

"Likewise. Who's your roommate this year?"

"Don't have one."

Justin looked at Raj incredulously. "How did you pull that off? My roommate is Malcom McGee."

"Wow, I feel sorry for you." Raj snickered. "I requested a single room two months ago."

"I should've done that. So, are you ready to meet some ladies, Patel?"

"Is that _all_ you think about?"

"Besides music and food? Pretty much."

Raj shook his head. "It's a wonder you're still here. I'm surprised you haven't dropped out."

"And forfeit my football scholarship? Man, my mama will kill me. Besides, I would miss out on all of this beauty. And speaking of beauty, here some angels coming our way."

Raj looked toward Justin's direction to see two young girls coming their way. One was a Latina girl wearing blue and the other was a redhead wearing pink. Justin, being the gentleman that he is, decided to meet them halfway.

"Hello ladies and welcome to MHC." He greeted.

"Are you the welcoming committee?" Alex asked.

"You can say that," Justin replied. "I'm Justin Nichols. And you are?"

"Not impressed." McKayla nudged Alex in her arm.

"Sorry, she's a little bit spunky." She apologized. "I'm McKayla Whitley and this is Alex Diaz. We're Freshmen."

Raj came over to the girls to introduce himself. "Nice to meet you McKayla and Alex," he said. "I'm Raj Patel and you've met Justin. I'm a Sophomore and he's a Junior."

"Cool." McKayla remarked.

"Are you two roommates?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, and we're waiting for our other one. She stopped by a bulletin board."

"Is she as pretty as you lovely ladies?"

McKayla giggled while Alex just rolled her eyes. Raj shook his head at his best friend's antics.

"Excuse my friend, he's very friendly." He apologized.

"Yeah, we noticed." Alex remarked.

LJ looked around for Alex and McKayla and saw them talking to two boys. She smiled as she came over to them.

"Hey girls!" She called out. McKayla and Alex turned around to LJ's voice.

"Hey, where've you been?" McKayla asked.

"They have flyers for soccer tryouts. I'd figure I'd give it a…"

LJ's thought was unfinished when she looked up and saw a face she hasn't seen in almost two years. The boy, for his part, was equally surprised yet nostalgic.

"Hello LJ." Raj greeted.

LJ snapped out of her reverie and looked at Raj hard. "Rajesh," she said stoically. "I didn't know you went here."

"I'm a Sophomore here."

Alex, Justin and McKayla kept looking from Raj's direction to LJ's. They didn't know what to do so Justin broke the awkward silence.

"Do you two know each other?" He asked.

"LJ and I used to date before I moved here," Raj explained.

"He broke it off and left with no explanation." LJ added.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's a little late for apologies." LJ grabbed her backpack shoved right past Raj and Justin. Raj looked back at his ex-girlfriend feeling guilty.

"I should go talk to her," McKayla suggested and went after LJ. Alex and Justin looked at Raj and he still had that forlorn look on his face.

Justin put his arm around his friend. "Cheer up, Raj." He comforted. "There are plenty of fish in the sea for the both of you."

"And who knows? Maybe she'll forgive you eventually." Alex added.

"I highly doubt it but thanks." Raj grabbed his backpack. "I gotta get back to my room. I'll see you later, Justin and it was nice meeting you Alex."

Alex smiled a compassionate smile as she watched Raj exit the lounge. Soon it was just her and Justin. The older boy smiled one of his infamous grins. "So cutie pie, what's your schedule?"

"None of your business," Alex replied as she grabbed her things and leave to find McKayla and LJ. Before she did she said this to Justin: "Call me cutie pie one more time and I'll kill you." Justin's eyes widened as he watched the young Latina leave. He smiled. "She likes me." He said to himself.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

After her classes, LJ rode her bike through the town of Malvern Hill. She usually rides her bike to take her mind off of things. This time, it was the surprise of seeing Raj again. The last time they saw each other wasn't a very good one. Without any explaination whatsoever, Raj broke off their five-year relationship with each other and said that he was moving from Angel Grove to another city. He didn't specify which one though. LJ cried for weeks, thinking it was the end of the world. But as the saying goes: Time heals all wounds. It has been two years and LJ was finally moving on with her life. That is, until Raj reentered the picture. Dismissing her thoughts, LJ stopped riding her bike and paused to look at the stores on this street. Malvern Hill was a bit smaller than Angel Grove but it had some nice buildings and neat stores. One store, however, caught LJ's eye. It was a small bookstore called "Cestri's Books." LJ loved books so she decided to check it out. She got off her bike, parked it on a nearby bike rail, and entered the store. The store had a rustic, yet mysterious feel to it. As LJ walked around, she saw hundreds of old books stacked neatly on old wooden shelves. She also saw some stairs leading to a room of some kind and far in the back was a metal bookshelf. LJ walked over to the bookshelf to see what kind of books they had. The books were archaic and dusty but there was something about them that fascinated LJ. She reached out to grab a book when a woman's voice interrupted her.

"Can I help you with something?" The woman asked.

LJ looked behind her and saw the petite woman coming towards her. She was of average height, long black hair and almond-shaped eyes. She had on a blue polka-dotted dress that fit her perfectly. LJ smiled a nervous smile.

"Um…how much are these books?" She asked.

"Oh, these books are not for sale," the woman replied. "They're from my personal collection. The rest, however, are up for grabs."

LJ nodded as she walked from the metal bookshelf to the counter where the register was. The woman looked at LJ curiously, as if she had seen her before.

"Is this your first time in this bookstore?" She asked.

LJ nodded. "Yeah, I go to the college uptown. I'm from Angel Grove originally."

"Angel Grove. Nice place. I visited there once or twice. I moved to Malvern Hill two years ago and opened up this bookstore."

"So you're Cestri?"

Cestri nodded. "It's nice to meet you…uh…"

LJ extended her hand. "My name is LJ."

Cestri extended her hand to shake LJ's. "So what can I do for you, LJ? Do you need a book for school?"

"No, not really. I was just looking around. Never been to an antique bookstore before."

"It's not all antique," Cestri laughed. "We have some modern books as well." She eyed something on LJ's hand. "That is a beautiful ring."

LJ looked at the ring on her left hand and smiled a sad smile. "Thanks," she said. "An old friend gave this to me long ago."

"Very special to you, huh?"

"You can say that." LJ then looked at the clock on her cell phone. It was an hour before curfew. "Oh crap, I gotta go. I have to be at my dorm by 11:00."

"That's ok, I was going to close up anyway. But come back anytime. I would love the company."

"You don't have any other employees?"

"Didn't think to hire any. It's a small bookstore so I get by pretty well on my own. Don't want to make you late for curfew so you better get going."

LJ nodded and proceeded to head out the door. "Bye, Cestri." She called out. "It was nice meeting you."

Cestri simply waved as she watches LJ get on her bike and rode off. She then locked the door of the store and proceeded to head upstairs to the room in the back. It turns out that the room was a small apartment, big enough for two people. Cestri walked over to her closet and got out a medium-sized rectangular box. She opened it and looked at the contents inside. There were eight bracelets in different colors. Cestri took one out and held it. She then looked up to the heavens. "Don't worry, my love." She whispered to herself. "I will finish what you started. And wherever you are, I will find you."

Alex and McKayla were talking about their classes and the teachers they have when LJ walked through the door. It was about 10:45 PM.

"Hey, where'd you go?" McKayla asked.

"I rode my bike into town and stopped by a local bookstore." LJ replied.

"You mean Cestri's Books?" Alex asked.

LJ nodded. "I think it'll be a great place to work."

"A bookstore?" McKayla repeated. The idea didn't sit well with her.

"I haven't been to Cestri's Books before," Alex said. "But I heard it was kind of weird."

"It's not," LJ reassured. "It's a tad bit mysterious but it has nice vibes to it. Even the owner is nice and she works there all by herself. Maybe we can give her a little break?"

Alex and McKayla looked at each other. "We could use the extra cash," Alex reasoned. "And it's only 10 minutes from campus."

McKayla sighed. "All right," she conceded. "I don't like the idea of working in a bookstore but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt."

LJ smiled a big smile. "Awesome, we'll go there after class tomorrow."

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G.**

* * *

Cestri looked the girls in question. They all had smiles on their faces as if they thought that the job was theirs. But it was up to the owner of the bookstore and Cestri was a little hesitant.

"Why do you want to work for me?" She asked.

"Come on, Cestri," LJ began. "You've been on your own for two years. Isn't time you brought in some help?"

"And it's very convenient for us." Alex added. "It's not far from campus and you close the store at a reasonable hour in time for us to make it before curfew."

"And it's not Barnes and Noble." McKayla said. She saw her friends' looks then quickly added: "But we can work with that."

Cestri laughed. "Okay, you've made your point. You're hired."

The girls cheered. "So when do we start?" LJ asked.

"Right now. You can start by stacking these books on the shelves. I gotta do some inventory." Cestri instructed. She then went in the back to do some inventory. Alex, LJ and McKayla proceeded to grab a cart full of books and stack them on the proper shelves. Nearly two hours later, the bell rang, signaling that someone entered the store. The girls looked up to see Justin and Raj walk in.

"Oh my God," Justin exclaimed. "Did I just die and went to heaven?"

Alex sighed. "Are you stalking us?"

"No we're just here to get some textbooks and this store is closest to the campus." Raj explained.

"Why are you here?" Justin asked.

"We work here now." McKayla said.

Raj and Justin looked at each other, then back at the girls.

"Are you serious?" Raj asked.

"Why does that surprise you?" LJ snipped.

"Well, it's just that…. Cestri never hired anybody before and now she hired you guys?" Justin pointed out.

"We're hard workers." Alex said.

Cestri came from the back and saw the boys. "Hey boys," she greeted. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We're here to get these textbooks for class." Raj said, handing Cestri a piece of paper. Cestri read it and smiled.

"I'm sure we have these books in the back. Let me check." Cestri retreated to the back to look for the books, leaving the five kids alone. There was a long silence then Justin broke it.

"Do you guys know what's back there?" He asked.

"The supply closet, maybe." Alex said.

"No, not there. Behind the metal bookshelf."

Everyone's direction shifted to the metal bookshelf in the very back.

"There's nothing behind the bookshelf," LJ said. "It's just a shelf with old books."

"Look, ever since Cestri opened the bookstore, that bookshelf has been off limits and no one knows why." Justin explained. "It can't be that dangerous unless she had something hiding behind there."

"You think she has a monster behind there?"

"No. She has some sort of secret passage way behind there."

Raj just shook his head. "Justin, you've been saying conspiracy theories about this place since it first opened. I'm sure it's just an old bookshelf."

"No one knows where Cestri is originally from. She just came from nowhere. Even _she_ is a mystery."

"Shh, she'll hear you." LJ shushed.

Justin lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think it's time we solve this mystery."

"There's nothing to solve," Alex said. "Cestri is a nice girl. Why are we intruding her space?"

"We're not. We are just seeing what is special about that bookshelf and I for one intend to find out."

McKayla, who was silent throughout this conversation, decided to speak up. "Maybe it won't hurt to check it out." She said.

Alex and LJ looked at their friend like she was crazy.

"You actually agree with this crap?" Alex asked.

"Alex, everything about this place screams haunted bookstore." McKayla said. "Maybe we should know what we're getting into."

LJ shook her head. "I don't like this." She said. But there was a part of her that wanted to find out what was behind that bookshelf. She turned to Justin. "Say we go along with you on this. How do you plan to explore the bookshelf without Cestri finding out?"

"She goes to the bank every night around 9:00." Justin observed. "She does this like clockwork. Raj and I will come back here around that time and we'll investigate."

"Whoa, hold on a minute." Raj interjected. "I never said I was going along with this."

"Come on, Raj." Justin implored. "You said so yourself that you wanted to find out about this place."

"But I never wanted to invade her privacy!"

"It's not like we're peeping through her bank statements. We're looking at a bookshelf. Come on, man. I can't do this without you."

Raj sighed. He didn't want to do this but he didn't want to leave his best friend high and dry either. "Fine, I'll do it."

Justin clapped his hands in triumph. "Excellent. I knew I can count on you." He turned to the girls. "You girls are in?"

Alex, LJ and McKayla looked at each other as if they were having a mental conversation with each other. Then LJ spoke up. "Fine, we'll do it. But if anything goes wrong, I'm pulling the plug."

"Good deal." Justin agreed. "We'll be back around nine."

Cestri came back from the back with three textbooks in her hands.

"These are all I could find back there." She said, giving the books to Raj.

"Thanks, these are perfect." Raj thanked. "How much do we owe you?"

"They're $10 a piece."

Raj handed Cestri $40 and Cestri gave him his change.

"Thank you, Cestri." Raj thanked.

"You're welcome. Come again!"

"Oh, we will." Justin said, giving knowing looks to Alex, LJ and McKayla.

The boys exited the store and the girls looked at each other, wondering what they gotten themselves into. Cestri noticed their looks. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine." LJ said. "Just a little tired."

"You girls can take a break if you want."

The girls looked at each other again. "That's a great idea." Alex agreed. And with that, they hurried out of the store. Cestri looked at the girls curiously then shrugged it off.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

It was almost 9:00 PM and the girls were in the midst of closing the store. Cestri came downstairs with a moneybag in her hand. She grabbed her jacket and proceeded to head out the door.

"I just have to go to the bank to make a deposit," She told the girls. "I'll be back before your curfew."

"Don't worry, Cestri." LJ assured. "You can count on us to watch the store while you're gone."

Cestri smiled. "Of course I can. I'll see you in an hour." She left the store, leaving the girls to mend the store. As they waited for Justin and Raj to arrive, LJ started to have second thoughts about the whole operation.

"I still don't feel right about this," She said. "We shouldn't do this to Cestri, not after she gave us jobs. It's like we're violating her trust."

"Well maybe Justin is wrong about this?" McKayla thought.

"He could be." Alex agreed. "But he's right about one thing. Cestri is a mystery. No one knows where she's from. And everybody knows everybody in Malvern Hill."

LJ started to say something when she heard a knock on the door. It was Justin and Raj. She signaled them to come in and they entered the store.

"Is she here?" Justin asked.

McKayla shook her head. "She went to the bank at 9:00 just like you said. She'll be back in an hour."

"Good. That gives us plenty of time to investigate."

"What if you're wrong, Justin?" LJ asked him. "What if the metal bookshelf is just a metal bookshelf?"

"Then I'll be the first to admit I was wrong and apologize."  
"Let's just get this over with," Raj decided. "Cestri will be back soon."

The kids nodded and walked over to the bookshelf. They examined it for a few minutes, unsure of what to do next.

"What do we look for?" Alex asked.

"Something that will lead us to a secret passage way. Like in the _Indiana Jones_ movies." Justin said.

The kids proceeded to take out every book that was on the shelf and putting them back. They also looked for a lever or button that will supposedly open the bookshelf. They didn't find anything. After searching for twenty minutes, Raj finally gave up.

"Justin, it's been twenty minutes." He said. "Maybe there is no secret passage way."

"Yeah, I think you guys should leave." LJ suggested. "Cestri will be back soon."

Justin thought about it and sighed in resignation. "All right, we'll leave."

He and Raj proceeded to get their backpacks and head out the door. LJ and Alex went back to the counter to close the register. McKayla started to follow when she caught sight of a discarded book on the floor. She picked it up and put it back on the shelf. When she did that, the shelf turned around and McKayla screamed. Alex, Justin, LJ and Raj heard it faintly and turned around to see what it was.

"Where's McKayla?" Alex asked when she realized that McKayla was nowhere to be found.

Justin looked at the bookshelf again. Then he walked over to it because, in his mind, he thought the bookshelf did something to McKayla.

"McKayla!" He called out. "McKayla, can you hear me?"

"Justin, she's not behind the bookshelf." Raj said.

"Yeah, maybe she went to take out the trash or something." Alex added.

Justin started to agree with them when he heard McKayla's voice on the other side. _Justin!_ She shouted. _Justin can you hear me?_

"McKayla! Are you okay?"

 _I'm fine. But you guys gotta see this._

Justin looked back at his friends. They had a look of shock and curiosity because they heard McKayla's voice too. They walked up to the bookshelf.

"What happened?" LJ asked.

 _I picked up a book and placed it on the middle shelf._ McKayla explained. _When I did that, the shelf turned me around to the other side._

"Which book was it?"

 _The thick, black book second from the left._

LJ followed McKayla's direction and eyed a black book in the far left. She realized that this was the book she almost took out before Cestri interrupted her. LJ looked at her friends, unsure of what to do next.

"Take the book out." Justin suggested.

LJ nodded and took the book out slowly. All of a sudden, the shelf turned around again, taking the four scared kids with it. They fell in a heap on the ground. McKayla saw them and immediately rushed over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"I think so," LJ said, as she got up. "Where are we?"

"A secret passage way." Justin awed. "I knew it!"

"It's not a secret passage way," McKayla corrected. "It's some sort of lair."

The kids looked around and found out that McKayla was right. It was a type of secret lair. It resembled more of a mysterious cave with passages and real solid rock walls. Although it looked archaic, it was technologically modern. It had a lab, rooms with sophisticated weapons, locked doors and a giant-sized television. Justin was floored.

"How does someone afford all of this?" He asked.

"Better question is _why_ does Cestri have all of this?" Raj said.

LJ was going to look at the lab when something else caught her eye. In the center of the lair was a fancy box. Curiosity getting the better of her, LJ walked over to the box and proceeded to open it when Raj stopped her.

"What is your problem?" LJ interjected.

"You don't know what's inside this box!" Raj said.

"I know. That's why I'm opening it to find out."

"What if there's like a bomb in there or something?"

"I don't think Cestri is capable of anything like that. Nothing exploded here yet and we've been here for ten minutes."

Raj rolled his eyes as he let LJ open the box. Cautiously, LJ proceeded to open it. She had to cover her eyes because what was in the box shined a luminous light. Then she saw what was in the box: five rings. Raj, Alex, Justin and McKayla came over to LJ's side to see what was in the box.

"That's what's inside the box?!" Justin exclaimed. "It's just some rings!"

"They're very pretty." McKayla shrugged. "But why would Cestri keep rings in a box?"

LJ picked up the gold ring and eyed it for a few minutes. "She probably has a good explanation for this."

"What are you about to do?" Raj asked.

"Put the ring on." LJ said as if it was obvious.

"You don't know what that ring is capable of. It could be dangerous."

LJ sighed. "I'm not a baby, Raj. I can take care of myself." She proceeded to put the ring on her right hand. Everyone took a step back, not knowing what this ring could do. But nothing happened.

"See? Nothing happened." LJ assured.

Justin proceed to take the green ring from the box and put it on his left ring finger. Again, nothing happened. He looked at his friends and shrugged. Seeing that nothing happened to her friends, Alex took the blue ring out and placed it on her finger. Then McKayla took the pink ring and placed it on her finger. Nothing happened and she sighed in relief. McKayla then turned to Raj who still had a hesitant look on his face.

"Why don't you try it?" She asked.

"I don't know, guys." Raj was undecided.

"Raj, nothing happened when we put on the rings." LJ said. "They're perfectly harmless."

"But they're Cestri's rings. What if she finds out that they're missing?"

"We'll put them back." Justin reassured. "You'll only regret it later."

Raj eyed the last remaining ring in the box. It was red. Something about this ring allured him but he didn't know why. Sighing in resignation, Raj took the ring from the box and put it on his ring finger.

"See? What did I tell you? Nothing…"

Justin's thought came unfinished when there was a sudden tremor that shook the lair. The kids were freaked out.

"What was that?" McKayla asked.

"I don't know," LJ said. "But we need to get out of here. Let's take these rings off." She proceeded to take off the ring on her finger but it wouldn't budge. Seeing that LJ couldn't get her ring off, Justin and Raj started to take their rings off but they wouldn't budge off either.

"It won't come off!" Justin exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked, terrified.

Before anyone could respond another tremor rocked the entire lair, this time it was stronger like an earthquake. The kids wanted to get away but they were too afraid to move. Suddenly, bursts of energy emerged from the rings. Everyone looked up and as if they were fireflies, the energy circled around them.

"What's happening?" McKayla asked.

"I don't know." Raj said.

The energy bursts continue to circle around them when suddenly, they appeared in five different colors and each color engulfed the five kids like a tidal wave. Pink energy absorbed McKayla's body. Green energy absorbed Justin's body. Blue energy absorbed Alex's body. Red energy absorbed Raj's body. Gold energy absorbed LJ's body. Then the color energy combined to make a luminous burst of light which blinded everyone and illuminated the dark lair. Then the light exploded, sending the kids flying in different directions. Finally, it was dark. LJ's eyes fluttered open and she could see her friends lying on the ground unconscious. She wanted to get up but her bones were on fire. She heard the bookshelf turn over and saw feet coming toward her. Then all LJ saw next was black.

 _ **A/N: THIS IS ZABE ROGUE AND I'M BACKKK! I KNOW I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING WITH MY STORIES BUT THERE IS A GOOD REASON FOR THAT. I DIDN'T HAVE A COMPUTER FOR OVER TWO YEARS. I FINALLY GOT ONE AND IT IS AWESOME. I THOUGHT I COULD BRUSH UP MY WRITING SKILLS WITH A LITTLE POWER RANGERS FIC I'VE BEEN BRAINSTORMING FOR A WHILE. THIS IS MY FIRST PR FIC SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IN THE MEANTIME I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MY STORIES AS SOON AS I CAN. MISSED YOU GUYS! PLEASE REID AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Elements Rising Pt2

**Elements Rising Pt. 2**

* * *

LJ woke up at the sound of her alarm blaring. As she sat up, her head felt as if it was being drilled by a jackhammer. LJ looked around for her roommates and saw one of them lying wildly on the bed and the other sprawled out on the floor.

"Alex, McKayla. Wake up."

Alex sat up and looked groggily at LJ. "What happened?" She slurred. "Where are we?"

"I think we're back at our dorm."

"How did we get there, though?"

LJ started to answer when she heard a loud groan from McKayla on the floor.

"My God! I'm trying to sleep!" She exclaimed.

Alex just looked at McKayla then kicked her in the ribs. McKayla sat up, highly irritated. Then she looked at her surroundings and became confused.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In our dorm room." LJ replied.

"How did we get back here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

McKayla put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "I could've sworn we were at that creepy lair in Cestri's place."

"Maybe it was all a dream," Alex reasoned. "Maybe we just went out after closing and got a little hammered."

LJ started to agree when she noticed a small glow. She looked at her hand and noticed the ring on her right hand. It was glowing gold.

"I don't think we were dreaming." She showed her friends the ring on her finger. Alex and McKayla stared at the glowing ring in shock. Then they examined their hands and found glowing rings on their fingers. Alex's ring had a blue glow while McKayla's ring glowed pink.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked.

"We need to find Justin and Raj." LJ said. "Do you know where they may be?"

Alex shrugged. "Probably at the Promenade. If not, we could check their dorms."

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

Darlene has been bartender at the MHC student lounge for fifteen years. She has seen and heard everything under the sun. They were college students, of course they are going to act rambunctious. But Darlene has never seen anything like this: two college students slumped on her bar looking extremely hungover. The thing about that, however, is that these boys never touched alcohol in their lives. As far as Darlene knew, they were underage and they were also responsible young men. Darlene came over to the boys who looked like someone had dared them to drink 20 shots at the same time. And they're suffering from the consequences.

"Looks like you boys had some night," She remarked. "Good thing it's the weekend. What happened?"

Justin looked at Darlene. "We don't even know." He said. "But whatever it was, I'm not doing that again."

"Is there anything I can get you to make you feel better?"

"Yeah. Five large Strawberry milkshakes. Extra Thick."

Darlene nodded and turned to Raj. "What about you, Hun?"

"Gravy." Raj simply said.

"Gravy?" Darlene repeated, surprised at the request. "On what?"

"Surprise me."

Darlene simply nodded and headed to the back. Justin and Raj looked at each other then they slumped their heads on the table.

"Justin! Raj!"

The boys turned around to McKayla's voice and saw her running towards them along with Alex and LJ.

"Do you have to shout?" Justin complained.

"I didn't realize I _was_ shouting." McKayla said, taking a seat between Raj and Justin. LJ sat next to Raj while Alex sat next to Justin.

"Do you guys remember _anything_ from last night?" LJ asked.

"All I remember was trying on that ring we found in Cestri's lair and then waking up in my dorm." Raj said.

"Same here." Justin added. "Why?"

"Do you have the rings with you?" Alex asked.

Justin held out his hand for Alex to see. Alex looked at the ring and saw that it was glowing as well.

"Justin's ring is glowing just like ours." She told McKayla and LJ. Justin looked at his hand and sure enough, it was glowing a bright green. LJ examined Raj's hand and saw that his ring was glowing red.

"Raj's ring is glowing as well," She remarked. "Only his is red."

"What does all of this mean?" Raj asked. "Why did Cestri have these rings? Or that lair for that matter?"

"I think the only person who can answer these questions is Cestri." Alex said. "We have to go back to the bookstore."

"I agree." LJ said. "She may have a good explanation for this."

Darlene came back with five Strawberry milkshakes and a plate of biscuits and gravy. She gave the milkshakes to Justin and the plate to Raj. The girls watched as the boys devoured their "meal."

"Are you going to drink all of that?" McKayla asked.

Justin looked at her like she asked a dumb question. "Duh."

LJ looked at Raj as he was eating his biscuits and gravy. Raj caught her staring and stared right back. "What?" He asked.

LJ shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

"Cestri!" LJ called out as she entered the bookstore. Alex, Justin, McKayla and Raj followed close behind. "Cestri, we need to talk."

"I don't think she's here." McKayla said.

"But her car is right outside," Justin pointed out. "She has to be here. You don't think she went into the lair, do you?"

LJ decided to call her boss' name again. "Cestri!"

Cestri came downstairs from her apartment when she heard her name. She saw Alex, Justin, LJ, Raj and McKayla staring at her. Confused, Cestri went over to them.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

The kids started asking questions almost simultaneously.

Raj: What is going on here?

McKayla: How did we end up back at our dorm?

Justin: Who are you and why do you have that lair?

Alex: Is there anything else you're keeping from us?

LJ: What are these rings for?

LJ held up her glowing ring for Cestri to see. Cestri looked at the ring and became shocked. She looked at the other kids.

"Are your rings glowing too?" She asked.

"Yeah, they are." Alex replied, showing her ring to Cestri. "They all are glowing. Why are they doing this?"

Cestri didn't answer. Instead, she rushed upstairs to her apartment. The kids were even more confused than ever. Cestri came back with a box in her hand and the look on her face was serious.

"So the rings chose you," She said. "I wasn't really expecting that."

"What do you mean 'the rings chose us'?" LJ asked.

"Come with me."

Cestri walked over to the metal bookshelf, making the kids a little hesitant.

"Oh no," Justin objected. "We're not going back there."

"It's harmless, I promise." Cestri motioned them to come. "Come on."

The kids came over to the metal bookshelf. Cestri pulled the thick, black book and the shelf turned around transporting them to the lair. Cestri set the box she was carrying on a nearby platform and sat down.

"Sit," She motioned the kids. "There is much to discuss yet so little time."

LJ looked around. "There are no chairs. How are we supposed to sit?"

Cestri raised her hand and all of a sudden five chairs made from solid rock emerged from the ground. The kids looked at the chairs in shock. Then, they looked at Cestri.

"How-how…how did you do that?" Justin stammered.

"Let's just say I'm not from around here." Cestri said.

"Yeah, we get that." Raj remarked. "Where are you really from?"

"Aquitar."

"Is that in California or something?" McKayla asked.

"No, it's a water planet not far from Earth."

The kids were shocked to silence. They didn't expect that to come out of Cestri's mouth. Slowly, they sat down. Then Cestri did something that shocked the kids even further. She touched the pendant on her necklace and Cestri's appearance instantly changed from a human face to a fish-like face. No one said anything for a long while. Then, a girlish scream came from Justin.

"WHAT IN THE DEUCE JUST HAPPENED?!" He shouted.

"Don't be afraid." Cestri assured.

"Is 'Cestri' your real name?" Alex asked.

"Yes. It's short for Cestria. Now, do you want to hear my story or not? Because it ties into the reason why you're here."

There was silence again. Then LJ spoke up. "Okay," She said. "Why did you come to Malvern Hill?"

Cestri smiled as she began her story: "I lived in Aquitar my whole life. It was a peaceful planet, we never hurt nor confronted anyone. Then two years ago, two earth years that is, Aquitar was attacked by King Riktal."

"Who's King Riktal?" McKayla asked.

"King Riktal is the ruthless ruler of the planet Lothal." Cestri explained. "For years, Lothal and Aquitar have lived in peace. Until the death of Riktal's father, King Amec; that was when everything started to change. Riktal grew ruthless and oppressed his planet, even going as far as to imprison his own family. He invaded and enslaved my planet. My friends were forced to work in mines and prison camps. My husband and I escaped with the rings. They were carefully guarded by the Royal Court of Aquitar. But Riktal recognized their power and tried to take them. He succeeded too, so my husband transported me to Earth and made a daring attempt to retrieve the rings. He was successful but was captured by Riktal's right-hand woman, Sa'Sheen."

"So how did the rings end up on Earth?" LJ asked.

 _"Five_ of the rings ended up on Earth. I don't know where the other three are. But I've been looking for them using this tracker my husband invented. Two of the rings ended up in Angel Grove while the other three ended up here in Malvern Hill. So after I found them, I decided to stay here to keep a low profile."

"You still haven't told us what these rings are for."

Cestri didn't say anything. She just took out a small disc and proceeded to walk toward the television. "My husband can explain that better than I could."

"I thought you said he was kidnapped?" Raj pointed out.

"He recorded this message shortly before he left for Lothal. He wanted to make sure that whoever bonded to the rings know what they were getting into. He then gave it to me for safekeeping."

Cestri then put the disc inside a disc player and turned on the right channel. There was some static at first but then the picture became clear. It showed a young man, presumably in his mid-30's, sitting down in a lab that appeared to be destroyed. The man was of average height, athletically built with golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

"He's human." McKayla remarked, amazed.

Cestri nodded. "My husband is from Earth." Her eyes shifted to LJ, who had a shocked look on her face.

The young man proceeded to speak:

 _My name is Billy Cranston. If you're watching this, I'm probably already dead. Whoever is watching this, you probably are in possession of some powerful rings. I am here to tell you what they are and why they chose you. These eight rings possess the eight elements of the universe. They were symbols of peace between Aquitar and Lothal and were never used until that peace is threatened. That time has come. Before I tell you about the rings, let me tell you about my history…as a Power Ranger. When I was a teenager, me and four of my friends, Jason, Trini, Zach, and Kimberly, encountered an alien being named Zordon. He gave us power to defeat the evil sorceress, Rita Repulsa. We were the first Power Rangers. Eventually, our friend, Tommy joined us as the sixth Ranger. Then Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Kat joined us. After some time being a Power Ranger, I retired my power and stayed in Aquitar with my girlfriend, Cestria who eventually became my wife. Since our time as Power Rangers, there had been numerous of teenagers who took on the role as Power Rangers in various teams: Alien, Zeo, Turbo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai, Megaforce and Dino Charge. They fought the forces of evil and have triumphed. Now we need them again. These eight rings have chosen you to be the Power Rangers Element Guardians. You will have the power over the eight elements: Fire, Lightning, Earth, Water, Wind, Lava, Snow and Sun. You will use these powers to stop King Riktal and his forces before he enslaves Earth. And he will stop at nothing to make that happen. My wife, Cestria, will tell you the rest. If I am still alive, go to Lothal and rescue me. If not, then know that I have not died in vain. Use these powers wisely and do not take them for granted. Good luck and may the Power protect you._

Soon there was static and the screen went dark. Cestri looked at the five Power Rangers. They were in awe, as if this information was a lot to take in. There was a long silence. Cestri broke it.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"P-Power Rangers?" McKayla stammered. "They actually exist?"

"Apparently. Did you not hear all of those teams?" Alex said.

"Oh. My. God." Justin breathed. "We're going to be superheroes?" He then jumped out of his chair and started cheering. "This is awesome!"

"How is this awesome?" Raj objected. "We're being asked to save Earth and two different planets from a tyrannical king."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's suicide! The whole thing is suicide!" Raj turned to Cestri. "You and your husband expect us to save the world? We're just kids! Tell her, LJ…"

But Raj stopped his rant when he looked at LJ's face. She had tears in her eyes. Alex, Justin and McKayla noticed it too.

"LJ, what's wrong?" McKayla asked, concerned.

"LJ," Raj said, putting his arm around her. "What happened? What's wrong?"

LJ said nothing for a while. She then turned to Raj. "That was my stepbrother." She revealed, tearfully.

"Who?"

"Billy."

"Billy?" Alex repeated. Then she put two and two together. "The guy from the video? Cestri's husband? _He's_ your stepbrother?"

LJ nodded. Then she wiped the tears from her face and stormed over to Cestri, highly furious. "Why would you keep this from me?" She gritted.

"LJ, I didn't know…" Cestri began.

"You're his wife! Of course you knew about me! Why you didn't tell me that he was a Power Ranger?"

"You were too young to understand the magnitude of Billy's mission. He wanted to keep it from you so you wouldn't be in danger."

"And now _he's_ in danger. For all we know, he could be dead!"

"He's not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we have a special telepathic connection. We developed it shortly after we married." Cestri put her hands on LJ's shoulders. "Your brother is a fighter, La'Monica. Whatever Riktal throws at him, he can overcome. But he won't survive much longer. That's why he needs your help."

"Why can't you rescue him?"

"I'm a fugitive. I can't go back to Aquitar nor set foot on Lothal with the risk of getting caught. Besides, I don't have the power to defeat Riktal and his men." She grabbed the rectangular box she got from her room. "You do."

Cestri motioned Alex, Justin, McKayla and Raj to come over. When they did, Cestri opened the box and revealed the eight bracelets in different colors.

"These are your morphers." Cestri instructed. "They have the power to morph you into Rangers. The rings give you the power over the elements. When combined, they are powerful so use them wisely." Cestri took out the pink bracelet and handed it to McKayla. "McKayla, you are the Pink Ranger. You are agile and swift. Therefore, you will harness the element of Wind." Then she took out the green bracelet and handed it to Justin. "Justin, you are the Green Ranger. You are strong and courageous. You will control the element of Earth." Cestri then took out the blue bracelet and gave it to Alex. "Alex, you are the Blue Ranger. Graceful, yet cunning. You will harness the element of Water." Then she gave the red bracelet to Raj. "Raj, you are the Red Ranger. You are brave and fierce. That's why you control the element of Fire." Finally, Cestri took out the gold bracelet and gave it to LJ. "LJ, you are the Gold Ranger. You're intuitive and smart, just like your brother. You will harness the element of Lighting."

The kids looked at each other before putting the bracelets on. Cestri smiled as she went over to the computer and pressed a few keys. "Billy is held prisoner in King Riktal's palace," she informed. "Getting in the palace will be a bit easy. It's getting out, that's the hard part."

"What's so difficult about it?" Alex asked.

"Riktal's commanders and his loyal servants. They are fiercely loyal to him and will destroy any person that rebels against him. Sa'Sheen is the worst of them. She's ruthless and powerful. Be careful with her."

"How are we supposed to get to Lothal?" Raj asked. "You have a spaceship or something?"

"Nope." Cestri pressed a red button and a portal emerged out of nowhere. "I just have this portal."

The kids looked in amazement. "How did you…" McKayla began to ask.

"Billy invented it a while back. You can jump from one planet to the next. I almost forgot, whenever you morph into Rangers, say: Element Guardians. Power Unleashed."

"That's it?" Justin asked.

Cestri nodded. "That's it. Now hurry, Billy doesn't have much time."

LJ looked at her friends. "What do you say? Should we do this?"

No one said anything for a while. Then Justin spoke up.

"Let's kick some Lothal butt." He declared.

"I second that." Alex agreed.

"Me too." McKayla added.

LJ turned to Raj. "What about you?" She asked.

Raj didn't say anything for a while. Then he smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's get your stepbrother back."

LJ smiled and turned to Cestri. "We're ready."

Cestri smiled. "Good. Just step into the portal and you'll be transported to Lothal. I'll monitor your activity from here. May the Power protect you."

The kids nodded then proceeded to jump through the portal. McKayla went through first; then Alex, then Justin, then Raj. It was LJ's turn to go when she looked back at Cestri.

"I will get him back." She promised. "I promise."

"I have no doubt in my mind." Cestri said confidently. "Good luck."

With that, LJ jumped through the portal leading to Lothal in hopes to find her brother.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

 _ **LOTHAL**_

In the far corners of the planet Lothal, stood a tall, stone palace with six towers. It had a dark, ominous feel to it. It was run by slaves and oppressed workers. Everyone in the palace, in the planet for that matter, lived miserable lives. Because they were ruled by a heartless king. Inside the palace was a throne room. Sitting on the throne was King Riktal. He had a regal yet ruthless presence to him. He was tall and muscular, dark brown eyes (almost black), and a scar that ran across his cheek. He had on a light body suit of armor and a blood red robe draped over his back. He looked on as his wolf-like creatures were busy working on his weapon and tending to his every need.

"Make sure my shoes are properly shined." He instructed his servants. "And _don't_ break my weapon!"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Riktal looked up to see his two trusted advisors, Sa'Sheen and Kultarr, enter the room. Sa'Sheen was wearing a sexy pantsuit that was showing all of her assets and she carried a scepter in shape of a viper. Kultarr was a cross between a human and a komodo dragon. He had reptile eyes, scaly skin and a 6-foot-long tail. Riktal smiled as his advisors approached him and bowed down before him.

"Rise, my trusted servants." Riktal commanded. "How goes the preparations for taking over Earth?"

"We have prepared the ships and the soldiers for battle." Sa'Sheen informed. "Earth is a weak planet. They will surrender easily. And you, my king, will be unstoppable." She walked over to Riktal and kissed his hand.

Riktal smiled. "Be careful, Sa'Sheen. I am married after all."

"I'm sure your wife won't mind," Sa'Sheen waved it off. "She is in the mines after all."

Riktal took Sa'Sheen's hand and kissed it. He then turned to Kultarr. "What about my prisoner?" He asked. "Has he revealed the location of the rings?"

"He refuses to talk, your Majesty." Kultarr replied, in a booming voice. "Every time we ask him, he always mentions those fictitious Power Rangers," Sa'Sheen added. "It's getting very annoying."

"Maybe he needs a little encouragement," Riktal suggested. "Bring him to me, Kultarr."

Kultarr bowed slightly as he headed to the dungeon to retrieve the prisoner. Sa'Sheen gave a disgusted look as she drunk some of her wine.

"I don't understand why you kept that parasite alive," She said to Riktal. "He won't tell us where the rings are and he's getting stubborn and smug."

"He could be of use to us." Riktal said. "He's intelligent and a lot more resilient than we give him credit for."

"He is an enemy of the state. You should've let me kill him while I had the chance."

"Patience, Sa'Sheen. You will have your time. Everything is going according to plan."

Kultarr entered the throne room with two wolf creatures dragging a young man to King Riktal. When they were near the throne, they threw the man to the ground. The young man looked filthy and had bruises all over his body. He had no shirt on, just torn-up pants. His arms and legs were shackled. Riktal stood up and walked over to the prisoner.

"So, Mr. Cranston," Riktal said. "Are you ready to tell me the location of the rings?"

Billy Cranston looked up at the king with no expression. But his eyes had a fury to them. "Like I told you before, Riktal, I don't know where the rings are. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Do you value your life?" Riktal asked. "The lives of your friends? Your wife? If you tell me what I want, I will spare their lives."

"My friends will give their lives to protect the rings. So will Cestria. Your empty promises mean nothing to me."

"How about the threat of death?" Sa'Sheen sneered. "I will not hesitate to twist your bones from the inside out."

"Sa'Sheen." Riktal warned. He turned back to Billy. "If you refuse my mercy, I will have no choice but to execute you."

"I'm not afraid." Billy said. "The Power Rangers will rescue me."

"The Power Rangers don't exist. Why waste your confidence on a fairy tale?"

Billy laughed. "The Power Rangers are real. There are numerous of them from the past, present and future. And they will stop at nothing to save Lothal, Aquitar and Earth from your hands."

Riktal stared Billy down. "And if they come, I will stop at nothing to destroy them." To Kultarr, he commanded: "Take him back to the dungeon. He dies at sunrise. Let's see if your Power Rangers will rescue you now."

Kultarr picked up Billy off the ground and dragged him back to the dungeon. Riktal turned to Sa'Sheen. "Track his wife down," He instructed Sa'Sheen. "If she's not on Aquitar, then chances are Billy transported her to Earth. Search every city, town and farmhouse. She may have the rings."

"What should I do if I find them?"

"Get the rings. Then kill her."

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, a portal opened. McKayla, Justin, Alex, Raj and LJ emerged from the portal and looked around at the planet they just found out existed.

"How are we supposed to find a palace in this forest?" McKayla asked. "It's so dense."

"Cestri placed us near the palace so we shouldn't have to walk far." LJ stated. She walked further to the forest until she saw a stone palace near the edge of the forest.

"I can see the palace from here!" LJ called out.

Raj, McKayla, Alex and Justin walked over to where LJ was and saw the tall, stone palace. It looked like an ancient fortress that no one could go in nor come out. There was a moat that stood between the palace and the forest. LJ predicted that the moat will be the best way to infiltrate the palace.

"We need to swim across to get to the palace." She told her friends.

McKayla looked at LJ in disbelief. "Swim in the _moat?"_ She exclaimed.

"It's the only way to get in the palace undetected."

"Why don't we just use our powers?" Justin suggested.

"No, we can't." Alex objected. "It will draw attention to ourselves."

"Alex is right," LJ agreed. "If we use our powers now, there will be a good chance that they will kill Billy on the spot. We need to split up."

"Why?" Raj asked.

"It will cover more ground." LJ replied. "Raj, you and Alex swim to the right and climb up the top of the tower. Justin, you and McKayla swim to the left and climb up the other tower. I'm going to swim to the back and sneak up from behind.

"Are you sure you should be going alone?" Alex asked.

LJ shrugged. "I don't mind. We should try to communicate with each other."

"But how are we going to do that?"

LJ started to say something when she suddenly heard a loud ringing in her head. She looked at her friends, and judging by their irritated looks, they heard the same ringing. "What was that?" Justin asked.

 _Relax, Justin. It's just me._ Cestri answered.

"Wait…you can communicate with us?" LJ asked.

 _Yes, telepathically. And you also can communicate with each other telepathically. The rings give you that power._

McKayla and Alex looked at their rings. "Cool!" They said.

 _Now hurry, it's almost sunrise and they plan to execute Billy around that time. Be careful of Sa'Sheen. She can sense intruders a mile away._

"You got it, Cestri." LJ nodded. After ending her communication with Cestri, LJ turned to her friends. "Let's go." With that, the new Power Rangers split up and infiltrated the palace.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

Sa'Sheen walked around the execution platform and observed the wolf creatures preparing for Billy's execution. She walked over to the weapon chosen for the execution. It was a ray gun that drains the life out of people. Sa'Sheen checked the weapon for a once-over, making sure it works.

"Make sure that the weapon is on its highest setting," Sa'Sheen instructed. "I want to see that parasite suffer." The wolf creatures grunted their obedience. Sa'Sheen smirked and proceeded to head to the throne room when she sensed an unfamiliar presence in the castle. Five unfamiliar presences to be exact. Sa'Sheen immediately ran to the throne room where Riktal and Kultarr were.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Sa'Sheen exclaimed.

Riktal saw a frantic Sa'Sheen coming towards him and became concerned.

"What is the matter, Sa'Sheen?" He asked.

"There are intruders in the palace." Sa'Sheen revealed.

"Impossible!" Kultarr boomed. "The palace is heavily guarded."

" _I know_ there are people here." Sa'Sheen insisted. "My instincts never lie."

Riktal's expression turned feral. "They're here for our prisoner. Cestria must've sent them. Maybe the Power Rangers do exist."

"You don't actually _believe_ what that parasite says, do you?" Sa'Sheen scoffed.

"I don't know _what_ I believe!" Riktal snapped. "But whoever they are, they are _not_ getting Billy Cranston alive. You and Kultarr, take 6 Wolfsbanes with you and bring these intruders to me. _Alive_."

Sa'Sheen nodded. "Yes, my lord." She motioned Kultarr to come with her and they stormed out of the throne room to look for the intruders.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

Justin and McKayla roamed the hallways in search of Billy. They searched the main hallways with no sign of him.

"He's not here." McKayla said, breathlessly.

"Maybe they got him locked in the dungeon." Justin suggested. "We should try to contact LJ. She's the one who's near the place."

McKayla nodded as she concentrated to contact LJ telepathically.

 _LJ, can you hear me?_

 _Yeah, McKayla. What is it?_

 _We believe that your stepbrother is in the dungeon._

 _I'm not that far from the dungeon. That seems logical. Thanks._

 _No problem. Ran into any trouble?_

 _So far, no. I'll get Billy and we meet again at the forest._

 _You got it._

After ending her conversation with LJ, McKayla turned to Justin.

"Let's find Alex and Raj and go back to the forest." She said. "We'll meet LJ and Billy there."

"Cool." Justin agreed. They started to leave when they heard loud growling. Assuming it was Justin's stomach, McKayla made a disgusted face. Justin just looked confused.

"What?"

"Didn't anyone tell you that drinking five Strawberry milkshakes gives you indigestion?"

"That wasn't me."

Now it was McKayla's turn to be confused. Then the growling resumed; more feral and louder than ever. Fearful, McKayla and Justin turned around and saw six Wolfsbanes inching towards them, their fangs showing. Justin found himself shaking in his shoes.

"Th-there are werewolves staring down at us." He tremored.

"Actually, werewolves are not that big." McKayla stated.

Justin looked at McKayla, his curiosity trumping his fear. "Oh my God," he said. "You like werewolves."

"This isn't about my love for werewolves; it's about getting the heck outta here!"

"I'm with you!"

The Wolfsbanes pounced forward and chased after Justin and McKayla. The two frightened kids ran for their lives as they felt the wolf creatures getting closer. They ran for what it seemed like hours until they reached a dead-end.

"We're trapped!" Justin exclaimed.

They saw the Wolfsbanes coming towards them and they felt their demise growing imminent. That is, until McKayla sneezed.

"ACHOOOOOOOOOO!"

All of a sudden, the Wolfsbanes soared all the way to the other side of the hallway. Justin looked at McKayla in shock and disbelief.

"How in the hell did you do that?" He asked.

"I don't know," McKayla shrugged. "I just sneezed."

That's when Justin figured it out. "It's your element!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cestri said that you control the element of wind. Your sneeze triggered your elemental powers, thus making it a super sneeze. Anything that involves wind, you can control." Justin suddenly looked at the wall. "And I control the element of earth."

"What are you about to do?" McKayla asked.

"Just stand back."

McKayla did what Justin told her as she watched her friend examine his fist. Then, all of a sudden, Justin punched a huge hole in the wall. A stone wall that crumbled like sand. McKayla watched in surprise. She and Justin looked through the big hole and found that they were near the forest.

"Think you can fly?" Justin asked McKayla. She simply smiled.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

LJ stealthily walked into the dungeon so as not to be seen. She stayed close to the walls and the empty cells. As she got closer to the occupied cells, LJ spotted a set of keys guarded by a creature of the human/wolf hybrid variety. It was sitting in a steel chair that was placed on top of a puddle of water. LJ remembered two things: the first thing was that she could control the element of lightning. The second, was a thing she learned in science class. Metal and water were conductors of electricity. LJ examined the wall and found out that it was also made of steel. So she gingerly touched the wall and all of a sudden, streams of electricity flowed through the wall and hit the creature with full force. LJ stared at her work with sheer amazement. "Cool," she said to herself. She quickly grabbed the keys and raced through the cells to find Billy.

Billy stared at the only open window in his cell. He wanted to look at the sunlight one last time before he dies. He was at peace with it. In fact, he became at peace with his death two years ago when Sa'Sheen captured him. There was a glimmer of hope that Cestria would find the rings and summon the Power Rangers. But after two whole years, that hope was starting to diminish. Billy was dreading that the Lothians captured his beloved wife. Whatever circumstances come at him, Billy never regretted his life. Every choice he has made from the time he was a teenager till now was made from the mind and heart. As Billy closed his eyes to reflect, he heard keys jingling and unlocking of the cell door. Thinking it was Sa'Sheen, Billy didn't turn around.

"You've come to gloat before I die, Sa'Sheen?"

"This isn't Sa'Sheen and you're not going to die. Not tonight anyway."

Shocked by the voice, Billy turned around to see his stepsister, all grown up.

"La'Monica?!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh! Guards might come." LJ shushed. "And I go by LJ now."

" _LJ?_ Since when?"

"Since I was fourteen. You would know that if you'd been there."

"La'Mon…LJ. I was out of the country…."

"Don't give me that bullcrap!" LJ interrupted. "Cestri told me everything."

"Cestri?"

"Cestria. _Your wife_ from _Aquitar?_ The planet you stayed in after you were a _Power Ranger?_ When were you going to tell me?"

Billy started to explain when he eyed a certain piece of jewelry on his sister's finger. "Where did you get that ring?"

LJ looked at the gold ring and shrugged. "Oh, this ring? Cestri gave this and four other rings to me and my friends, said we were Power Rangers." She said, casually. "No big deal."

" _No big deal?"_ Billy repeated. "Being a Power Ranger is not something to shrug off! It's a big responsibility."

"And let me guess, you think I'm too young?"

"YES!"

LJ just shook her head as she unlocked Billy's shackles. "I'm not three-years-old anymore, Billy. I'm eighteen. Now we can argue about this all day but we don't have the time. We need to get you out of here and meet my friends at the forest." She unlocked the last of the shackles and helped Billy to stand up. "It's really good to see you. Let's go." Billy sighed in resignation and followed LJ out of the cell. They were halfway out of the palace when their pathway was blocked.

"Do you _honestly think_ I would let you and your puny brat escape my palace? Or Lothal for that matter?" King Riktal asked. With him were Sa'Sheen and ten Wolfsbanes.

"I'm not a brat, I'm his sister you over glorious bastard!" LJ exclaimed. "And a Power Ranger."

Sa'Sheen laughed. "Honestly, you have her going along with your delusional fantasies?"

"It's not a fantasy," Billy warned. "And you're going to find out soon enough."

"Really? And what are you going to do, Mr. Cranston?" Riktal challenged.

"Oh I'm not going to do anything." Then Billy smirked. "But _they_ are."

Riktal and Sa'Sheen turned around to see cascading water flood the entire dungeon and engulf Riktal and his men. Billy and LJ climbed up to higher ground as to avoid the water. Once the water subsided, LJ looked up to see Alex and Raj.

"Alex! Raj! I never thought I'd be glad to see you!" She smiled. "How did you find us?"

"Justin told Raj where you were telepathically." Alex explained. "We were near the dungeon so, you know."

"This is your stepbrother?" Raj asked, looking at Billy.

"Yeah, but we'll make introductions later." LJ stated. "We have to get back to the forest."

Ten minutes later, Riktal and Sa'Sheen emerged from the water only to find the intruders gone with their prisoner. Riktal was beyond furious.

"Sa'Sheen," he said in a low growling voice. "Go after them. I don't want them to leave this planet. _Kill them_ if you have to!"

"It will be done, my lord."

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

The Rangers ran through the forest to get to the location that Cestri transported them to.

 _Cestri, we're almost at the location._ LJ telepathically said. _We need that portal now!_

 _It's going to take about 30 minutes to create._ Cestri stated. _The location module is on the fritz. Stay alert. I'll get to you as soon as I can._

They were about 10 feet away from the location when they saw an energy bolt nearly hit them. It hit a pile of rocks, obliterating them. The Rangers turned around to see Sa'Sheen and Kultarr facing them with ten Wolfsbanes.

"You puny children are not going to leave Lothal alive." Sa'Sheen sneered.

"What makes you think that we're afraid of you?" LJ countered.

Sa'Sheen just smiled and raised her scepter at the Rangers. Five energy bolts emerged from the scepter and hurled at the Rangers. Huge explosions appeared simultaneously, sending the Rangers flying off different directions. Sa'Sheen smirked evilly. Then she commanded: "Wolfsbanes, attack!" The Wolfsbanes ran toward the Rangers who were still recovering from Sa'Sheen's attack. Billy hid behind a rock and watched the scene unfold. The Wolfsbanes were coming toward the kids. He saw one Wolfsbane jump up and beginning to pounce on McKayla and LJ. "LJ! Look out!" He shouted. LJ looked at the wolf creature pouncing at her and she did a roundhouse kick, sending the Wolfsbane flying. Her friends stood up in amazement. LJ just shrugged.

"Guess those martial arts classes really paid off." She mused. LJ turned to her friends. "We can take them if we work together." They nodded in agreement. They ran toward the Wolfsbanes, adrenaline rushing through their veins. Despite their appearance, the Wolfsbanes were strong fighters. One Wolfsbane launched at McKayla and attempted to slash her. McKayla jumped as high as she could to prevent the creature from slashing her. Then she ran and kicked the Wolfsbane in the stomach. Justin and Raj were fighting four Wolfsbanes. They were tag-teaming each other as they were fighting them.

"So Patel, still think this is suicide?" Justin asked as he punched a Wolfsbane in the face.

"On the contrary." Raj replied. "This is awesome!" He blocked a Wolfsbane's punch and kicked him.

Alex and LJ were finishing fighting off the remaining Wolfsbanes when LJ saw Sa'Sheen raise her scepter. Soon, twenty more Wolfsbanes emerged out of nowhere and surround the Rangers. They quickly became overwhelmed.

"There are too many of them." Raj stated.

" _Now_ what do we do?" McKayla asked, terrified.

LJ felt afraid, she didn't know what to do. Then her eyes shifted toward her bracelet morpher. She saw Sa'Sheen, Kultarr and the Wolfsbanes coming towards them. That's when LJ knew: it's was time to power up.

"We need to morph." She announced.

Her friends looked at her in disbelief. "What?!" Alex and McKayla exclaimed.

"LJ, we don't know what these powers can do." Raj said.

"We have to find out. Cestri said that these morphers give us extra power. We have to test it." She stared at their adversaries. "Besides, we need to show these punks that Power Rangers _do_ exist."

"You're surrounded!" Sa'Sheen called out. "Surrender and I will ask King Riktal to show mercy on you."

Billy came out from behind the rock and ran over to his sister.

"LJ, don't believe anything Sa'Sheen says." He whispered to her. "You have the upper hand."

"You don't think I know that? This woman's shadier than Dad's accountant." LJ turned to Billy. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Your rings are keys to your morphers. Turn the key and say the phrase Cestria gave you."

LJ looked at her friends, who had confident looks on their faces. Determined, LJ took two steps forward towards Sa'Sheen.

" _You're_ the one who's going to wish we'd showed you mercy, Sa'Sheen!" LJ countered. She looked back at her friends once more. They nodded in confirmation. She turned back to Sa'Sheen. "It's Morphin' Time!" LJ, Raj, Alex, Justin and McKayla took off their rings and placed them in a keyhole on the bracelet. As they turn the keys, they shouted:

 _ **"ELEMENT GUARDIANS! POWER UNLEASHED!"**_

* * *

 _ **McKayla's morph:**_

 _McKayla turns her key and a tornado emerges. McKayla embraces the tornado as it spins around. The tornado disperses and McKayla is now wearing a pink spandex uniform with the symbol of Wind. Finally, an eagle descends and turns into a helmet for McKayla. She is now the Pink Wind Guardian Ranger_

 _ **Justin's morph:**_

 _Justin turns his key and an earthquake begins. Justin raises his arms up as if he were embracing the earthquake as tree branches begin to engulf his body. Then the earthquake stops, the trees disappear and Justin is now seen wearing a green spandex uniform with the symbol of Earth. Finally, a bull charges forward and turns into a helmet for Justin. He is now the Green Earth Guardian Ranger._

 _ **Alex's morph:**_

 _Alex turns her key and torrents of water descends and engulf Alex in a tidal wave. Soon the water turns into a cyclone, spinning Alex around and then it disappears. Alex is now seen wearing a blue spandex uniform with the symbol of Water. Finally, a shark leaps forward and turns into a helmet for Alex. She is now the Blue Water Guardian Ranger._

 _ **Raj's morph:**_

 _Raj turns his key and fireballs come at him. The fireballs merge, surrounding Raj in a ring of fire. The ring of fire spins around four times and it disperses. Raj is now seen wearing a red spandex uniform with the symbol of Fire. Finally, a phoenix descends and turns into a helmet for Raj. He is now the Red Fire Guardian Ranger._

 _ **LJ's morph:**_

 _LJ turns her key and random bolts of lightning is striking LJ as she raises her arms to the sky. A lightning bolt hits LJ and disperse. LJ is now seen wearing a gold spandex uniform with the symbol of Lightning. Finally, a cheetah pounces forward and turns into a helmet for LJ. She is now the Gold Lightning Guardian Ranger._

* * *

Sa'Sheen had to shield her eyes with all of this brightness. When she opened them, she couldn't believe what she saw! The five puny brats were wearing different color spandex with serious looks on their faces. Well, if Sa'Sheen had saw their faces for they were covered with helmets. Sa'Sheen stared in disbelief.

"What is happening?!" She asked desperately. "Who _are_ they?!"

"Apparently, they are Power Rangers." Kultarr mentioned.

Beyond furious, Sa'Sheen commanded: "KILL THEM!"

The Wolfsbanes were in attack mode and pounced forward on the Power Rangers. The Rangers ran toward their enemies and started defeating the Wolfsbanes. McKayla and Alex use their element powers to fend off the Wolfsbanes. Alex uses her "water streams" to defeat five Wolfsbanes and McKayla uses her "cyclones" to defeat the other five Wolfsbanes.

"These powers are out of this world!" Alex exclaimed.

"I know right!" Justin agreed. "I can make earthquakes!"

He punched his fist in the ground and it split in two, causing several Wolfsbanes to fall in. Raj and LJ were fighting off the remaining Wolfsbanes with their powers. LJ used her "lightning bolts" to electrocute the Wolfsbanes while Raj used his "rings of fire." Sa'Sheen looked at the fight in disbelief. She couldn't fathom how five ordinary Earthlings, teenage Earthlings to be exact, can have the power to defeat Riktal's Wolfsbanes.

"Still think the Power Rangers are mythical legends, Sa'Sheen?" Billy sneered, startling Sa'Sheen.

The villainess smirked evilly. "It doesn't matter if the Power Rangers are real or not. What matters is that you die at sunrise." She raised her hand to paralyze Billy but he grabbed her wrist.

"You're not taking me this time." He told her.

Sa'Sheen sideswiped Billy and he fell to the ground. He started to get up when he found himself pinned to the ground by Sa'Sheen's scepter.

"You wanna bet?" She challenged.

All of a sudden, the sky turned ominous and lighting began to strike. Everyone stopped to stare at the phenomenon. Then a blue-gray portal emerged out of nowhere.

"The portal!" McKayla exclaimed. "Cestri fixed the portal. We can go home."

"Then let's go then!" Justin said.

He, Alex and McKayla ran toward the portal. Raj and LJ started to follow when LJ stopped in her tracks. Raj realized that LJ wasn't behind him and turned around to see her running towards Sa'Sheen.

"LJ! What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Getting my brother back!" LJ answered.

Sa'Sheen and Kultarr saw the Gold Ranger coming towards them and decided to put an end to her. But LJ was already two steps ahead. She strikes two lightning bolts at Kultarr and Sa'Sheen, crippling them and they fell to the ground. LJ picked up Billy off the ground.

"Come on, Billy! The portal will close soon."

"Go without me!" Billy said.

"What?!"

"Lothal's people are still imprisoned. Someone has to help them."

"There is nothing you can do right now," LJ reasoned. "If you stay here, you'll die! Besides, I made a promise to your wife to bring you home. She _is not_ spending another two years without you."

"LJ! Billy!" Raj shouted. "Let's go!"

LJ looked at Billy, pleading for him to go with her. Billy nodded and proceeded to stand up and run to the portal.

Cestria looked anxiously at the portal. She hoped that the Rangers would make it through the portal safely. She hoped they rescued Billy. Suddenly, Justin, Alex and McKayla emerged through the portal and fell in a heap on the ground in the lair. Cestria stood up from her chair.

"Where're Raj, LJ and Billy?" She asked.

Alex stood up. "I don't know. Justin, did you see them?"

"They were right behind us." Justin said, helping McKayla up.

Cestria lowered her head. "Maybe Sa'Sheen got them."

Then the portal opened again and Raj emerged from the portal. Then LJ and Billy emerged and they fell on the ground. LJ looked at Raj. "Did we make it?" She asked.

"Yeah, ya'll made it!" Justin replied.

Billy got up off the ground and looked around the lair. Then his eyes fell upon his wife. The woman he hasn't seen in two years.

"Cestria." He whispered.

"Billy!" Cestria squeaked. She immediately ran to her husband and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing softly. Billy held Cestria close to him, very tightly.

"I thought I never see you again." Cestria cried.

"I did." Billy said. "I've always felt your presence close to me, I knew that you were going to be okay." Billy broke their embrace to look at Cestria. "And I also knew that you were going to rescue me."

"I would go to the ends of the universe to bring you back to me." Cestria promised. She kissed Billy on the lips and hugged him again.

"Aww." McKayla and Alex cooed.

Justin made a disgusted face. "This is gross." He muttered.

Raj laughed and started to say something to LJ when he realized that she was nowhere to be found.

"Where's LJ?" He asked.

Everyone looked around. "When did she leave?" McKayla asked.

Billy sighed. He may have reunited with his wife and got rescued by the Power Rangers but there were still some things he had to set right with his stepsister.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

"AARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

King Riktal's scream was heard all throughout the palace. Sa'Sheen and Kultarr looked at each other fearfully. They didn't like it when Riktal was furious. Then again, Riktal didn't like it either.

"I give you one task, _one task to do!_ You can't even do that!"

"It was beginning to become difficult, your Highness." Kultarr explained.

"Difficult?" Riktal repeated. "How can defeating five kids be difficult?!"

"Because they're not just kids," Sa'Sheen said. "They're Power Rangers."

Riktal looked at Sa'Sheen narrowly. Then he came over to her.

"So now you believe Billy's delusional fantasies, Sa'Sheen?"

Sa'Sheen looked up. "I don't know _what_ I believe, your Majesty. But I do know this: if we're going to defeat them, we're have to unleash the big guns. We need the commanders."

Kultarr looked at Sa'Sheen in disbelief. "We haven't unleashed a commander for one hundred years! Do you know what you're saying, Sa'Sheen?"

"Yes I do! The commanders are the only ones powerful enough to defeat these Rangers. We don't have that many choices."

"Your Majesty, there has to be another way." Kultarr objected.

"Scared, Kultarr?" Sa'Sheen challenged.

"No. Just cautious."

"Nevertheless, Sa'Sheen is right." Riktal said. "We have little options at this moment. Send in Hephaestus. Tell him to resume the building of the commanders. We will defeat the Power Rangers."

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

LJ was reading her English textbook when she heard Alex and McKayla come through the door. They had to-go boxes and it looked like that they had been out.

"Hey _Chica,"_ Alex greeted. "Where did you go?"

"I rode my bike around the campus and came back here to do my homework."

"Well, we went to that Chinese place near the book store." McKayla said, handing LJ a Chinese carry-out box. "Got you Kung Pao Chicken."

LJ smiled and took the box. "How did you know that was my favorite Chinese dish?"

"Billy told us."

LJ's smile faded. "Oh."

"You're still mad at him?" Alex asked.

"I don't know what I feel about him." LJ replied. "It's all mixed up."

McKayla came over to LJ and sat beside her. "I know what it's like." She comforted.

"Know what what's like?"

"To have an overprotective family. I'm the oldest and they still have a protective cloud over my head."

"It's not about the fact that Billy's protective. It's the fact that he lied to me."

"But he lied to protect you, right?"

LJ fell silent. There was some fairness to it. She was only three when Billy became a Power Ranger. And around seven when he "moved to Costa Rica." Seeing that LJ didn't say anything, McKayla continued: "I'm not condoning what Billy did." She said. "And I understand why you're mad at him. But honestly if I were him and I was doing something that could put my sister in danger, I would've done the same thing that Billy done."

"You would _lie_ to your sister?" Alex asked.

"If it means protecting her, yeah." To LJ, McKayla said: "The point is, LJ, you haven't seen your stepbrother in over ten years. Instead of being mad at him, why can't you be happy that he's back?"

LJ contemplated what McKayla said to her. Although Billy was nearly fifteen years older, they had a close relationship and it broke her heart when he left. If this was a chance to start over, then it would be a crime not to take it. LJ's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." LJ said. The door opened and Billy entered the room.

"Hey Billy, we were just leaving." McKayla said. She came over to Alex and tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on, Alex. Let's go to the Promenade."

"Why? We just ate."

McKayla punched Alex's arm. "Let's give LJ and Billy some privacy." She gritted.

"Oh, okay. We're going to see if Justin and Raj are over there." Alex said, getting her things and followed McKayla out of the room. "You could've just told me." She told McKayla

"Sorry." McKayla said.

Billy smiled at the girls and turned to his sister. "Nice friends you have." He said.

"They're cool." LJ said.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"I guess."

Billy took that as a yes and sat down next to LJ. LJ took a look at her brother. He was clean and wore new clothes: khakis and a black polo shirt. It has been eleven years and he still hasn't changed.

"You cleaned up nicely." LJ complemented.

"Thanks. We missed you at Red Star."

"Wasn't really hungry. But thanks for the Kun Pao Chicken."

There was silence once again. Neither of them knew what to say. Old wounds, unsaid words; it was a too much to handle. Finally, Billy broke it.

"LJ, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I know those words won't fix the hurt I caused you. But I'm hoping it will be a start."

"Why didn't you tell me?" LJ asked.

"Sweetie, you were three when I became a Power Ranger. I couldn't tell you or Dad and Sadie. I had to guard my identity to protect you. If it makes you feel any better, I was going to tell you when I stopped being a Power Ranger."

"But you didn't. You went to Aquitar."

"I met the love of my life." Billy explained. "When you love someone, you would go to the ends of the Earth for them. No matter how much they hurt you."

LJ looked at Billy. "How can you possibly know someone hurt me?"

"Because I saw the way you looked at Raj."

LJ sighed and got up from her bed to look out of the window.

"It was a long time ago. I don't love Raj anymore."

"Yeah, you do. You're just hurting right now."

"How do you know?"

"Because we can't help who we love. And we don't stop loving that person just because he/she hurt us." Billy came over to LJ and put his arm around her.

"You're going to have a lot to contend with now that you're a Power Ranger." He told her. "I didn't want you to become a Power Ranger not simply because you were too young. But because I know what kind of life you're going to have and how hard you have to protect not only your identity but your family and friends. I know I don't have a right to say this but I want to be a part of your life. I want to be there for you. If you'll let me."

LJ said nothing for a while. Everything Billy said hit her like a bullet. Sure they couldn't do anything about the past ten or eleven years. But as McKayla said, he was here now. And that counted for something. So LJ threw her arms around Billy's waist and held him tightly. Billy held LJ the same way he held Cestria.

"I love you, Billy." LJ cried.

"I love you too, sweetie." Billy said, kissing the top of LJ's head.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G.**

* * *

 _ **THREE DAYS LATER**_

LJ took out her books for her engineering class when she saw Raj walk in the classroom. She looked in the mirror to look pretty but she caught herself and stopped. Raj came over to LJ.

"Hey, I didn't know you have this class." Raj said.

"It's a requirement for my major." LJ told him.

"Oh, that's right. You like Robotics." There was silence. Then Raj spoke again. "Look LJ, I know you're mad at me. I know there's nothing I can do to make it right but I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?"

"I guess. You did help me get Billy back."

Raj smiled and started to hug LJ but she wanted to shake his hand. So Raj started to shake her hand and LJ started to hug him. It became awkward so they decided to do a fist bump. Alex, Justin and McKayla came in the classroom just in time to see Raj and LJ's awkward moment.

"Aww, you two made up." Justin said.

"More or less." LJ said. "I didn't know you have this class."

"Mom said I have to take this class." McKayla said.

"School requirement." Alex and Justin said.

"Well at least we have one class together." LJ said.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Students filed in class and took their seats. After everyone was settled, the teacher came in the classroom, put his briefcase on his desk and proceeded to write his name on the board. For the other students, they thought he was just a regular teacher. But five of them knew better.

"Welcome to Engineering 101." The teacher introduced. "My name is William Cranston and I'll be your teacher for the year."

LJ, Raj, McKayla and Alex looked at each other amusingly. Justin just look confused.

"Wait, I thought his name was Billy?" He asked.

"'Billy' is short for William, _estupido."_ Alex said.

Justin thought about it. "Oh, Bill Clinton! It makes sense now." Alex simply rolled her eyes. "Why are _you_ a Ranger again?"

"What?" Justin asked as if he didn't do anything.

"I guess we have to work extra hard as Power Rangers _and_ students." McKayla mused.

LJ looked at Billy who was teaching the class. "Yeah, but it's worth it."

Billy glanced over LJ's direction, winked at her and continued to teach the class. LJ smiled. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but I'm trying to finish the last two chapters of _Criminal Fanboys._ I'm going to work on that story first then come back to this story. I'm also going to go back to several of my stories as well. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks and Reid and Review! **

**Z.R.**


	3. Follow The Leader

**Follow The Leader**

* * *

King Riktal paced back and forth in front of the laboratory of Hephaestus. It has been three weeks since the Power Rangers emerged in the scene and defeated his two right hand commanders, Sa'Sheen and Kultarr. Sa'Sheen had come up with the notion of unleashing the commanders, something that hasn't been done in one hundred years. But if Riktal was to defeat the Power Rangers and take over Earth, he had to pull out all the stops. Sa'Sheen came over to Riktal, sensing his uneasiness.

"I assure you, your Majesty, you are doing the right thing." She assured Riktal.

The tyrannical king looked at his right-hand woman with narrowing eyes.

"I really hope so, Sa'Sheen." He warned. "Because if this fails, I will execute you _personally."_

Sa'Sheen scoffed. "If I were so afraid of death, I wouldn't have even brought up the idea of the commanders in the first place. Besides, it will be a lot of fun…. unleashing the commanders in an unsuspecting planet."

"I have to admit, I kind of like the idea of the commanders terrorizing Earth." Riktal smirked. "It sure beats the idea I had of just taking it over."

"See? It is simple. Incite fear into the humans and they will surely surrender."

"But first, we have to get rid of the Power Rangers."

"Not a hard feat to accomplish."

A few minutes later, Kultarr emerged from the lab, prompting Riktal and Sa'Sheen's attention.

"Hephaestus is ready to see us, my lord." He announced.

Riktal and Sa'Sheen looked at each other before heading in to the lab. They followed Kultarr to the center of the lab. There, a short, bumbling man about 2 inches tall scurried over to Riktal and Sa'Sheen.

"Your Majesty, milady." Hephaestus bowed. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I believe you know why, Hephaestus." Riktal replied. "Is the first commander ready?"

"Yes, yes, my lord. I have combined the formula of the first commanders to a new serum I created. The commanders should be stronger than they were one hundred years ago."

"Strong enough to defeat the Rangers?" Sa'Sheen asked.

"Even stronger."

Sa'Sheen looked at Riktal with a triumphant yet smug look. "Didn't I tell you to have a little faith?"

Riktal's eyes narrowed. "That still remains to be seen." To Hephaestus, he asked: "Is it complete?"

Hephaestus nodded and motioned the royal consorts to follow him. He led them to a locked steel chamber. The bumbling man got out an abnormally large key from his pocket and proceeded to insert the key in the keyhole of the chamber, then turned the key. As he turned the key, the door began to hiss and blow out smoke as it opened. Riktal, Sa'Sheen and Kultarr shielded their eyes from the smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were faced with a human/reptile hybrid, like Kultarr, but this hybrid looked more muscular and had a frightening look and presence to him. Riktal looked at this creature in satisfaction.

"Good work, Hephaestus." He commended. "This commander is perfect for the domination of Earth."

"And what is best, my lord," Hephaestus added. "This commander produces a pheromone that unleashes latent emotions of rage in his victims." Hephaestus looked at his creation. "I call him… Ire. What do you think?"

Sa'Sheen nodded. "He is deliciously ruthless." She turned to Kultarr. "Don't you agree, Kultarr?"

"He's alright." Kultarr shrugged.

"Oh, don't be jealous."

"Sa'Sheen is right, Kultarr." Riktal agreed. "You are still my trusted advisor. Have you located Billy and Cestria?"

"Our trackers have pinpointed them to a small town in the Northern Hemisphere of Earth. It is called Malvern Hill." Kultarr informed.

"Should we capture them and execute them for their crimes?" Sa'Sheen asked, rather gleeful.

"Let's not be hasty, Sa'Sheen." Riktal said. "If Billy and Cestria are in Malvern Hill, then there is a good chance that the Power Rangers are there as well." He smirked evilly. "Let Ire unleash his rage on them. They will be so angry at each other, they will forget they were Power Rangers and hurt each other. Then, and _only then,_ we will make our move on Billy and Cestria."

"I do love the way you think." Sa'Sheen purred.

"However, sir, I must point out…" Hephaestus began.

"We don't have time for your bumbling words, Hephaestus." Riktal interrupted.

"But, your Highness…"

"You heard your king!" Sa'Sheen scolded. "Now can it before I slit your throat!" Hephaestus shut his mouth after that.

"Release Ire on Malvern Hill," Riktal commanded. "The Power Rangers won't know what hit them."

He laughed sinisterly and his two trusted advisors followed suit.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G.*P.R.E.G.*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G.**

* * *

 _ **MALVERN HILL-EARTH**_

* * *

It was a relaxing weekend at Cestri's Books. There were no college classes and the newly appointed Power Rangers were taking care of inventory at the bookstore. And some of them sill had questions of what being a Power Ranger entailed. And by some…. mainly Justin Nichols.

"So….do Power Rangers have powers?" He asked Cestria Cranston.

Cestria smiled. "Some Ranger teams did. Dino Thunder had dinosaur-like powers and Mystic Force had magical powers. Others tapped into themselves and unleashed their power like Jungle Fury and Ninja Storm."

"This is awesome." McKayla Whitley awed. "I hope we get to meet some of the Power Rangers from the past someday."

"What do you mean 'someday,' McKayla?" LJ Willis-Cranston said. She pointed to her stepbrother. "We got a former Power Ranger right here; and one of the first if I may add."

Billy Cranston laughed. "I don't have any cool stories to tell you, McKayla." He said. "But I can tell you guys this: being a Power Ranger is not an easy life to lead."

"We know, Billy." LJ assured. "We wouldn't have chosen to become Rangers if we didn't know what we're getting into."

Alex Diaz came from the back of the bookstore with a picture in her hand.

"Hey Cestria, are these your friends from Aquitar?" She gave the picture to Cestria who smiled as she took it.

"Yes, they are, Alex." She said. "They were the Power Rangers of Aquitar. The Alien Rangers."

"They helped our team defeat Rita and Lord Zedd when they turned myself and my friends into kids." Billy added.

"When did _this_ happen?" Justin asked.

"Another story for another day."

"So, what were their names?" Alex asked.

Cestria proceeded to name the Aquitians in the picture. "Well, there's Aurico, he was the Red Ranger. Cestro was the Blue Ranger and the brains of the group. Tideus was the Yellow Ranger. Corcus was the Black Ranger and the quietest of all of us."

"But he sure did have a temper." Billy imputed. Cestria nodded in agreement. "It's always the quiet ones." Justin said, shaking his head.

"What about her?" Alex asked, pointing to the blonde woman next to a younger Cestria.

Cestria smiled. "This is Delphine." She said. "She was the White Ranger and my best friend."

"You must really miss her." McKayla said.

"I do. Delphine looked out for everyone. That's why she was the leader of the Rangers."

Justin, LJ and Alex looked surprised. "Wait, _she_ was the leader?" LJ said. "But she's not even the Red Ranger."

"Or a guy." Justin added.

Alex looked at Justin, appalled. " _So, what_ if she wasn't a man," she said. "A girl can do anything a boy can."

"Calm down, Diaz. I didn't mean to sound sexist. I'm just saying that most of the leaders of the Power Rangers were men."

"Justin has a point," Billy said. "Most of the leaders of Power Rangers were guys and red rangers. Except for some instances. Like Delphine from Alien and Lauren from Samurai."

"And don't forget, Billy, Tommy was the leader of your team." Cestria pointed out.

Billy nodded. "Yes, sweetheart, that's true."

"When do we get to meet Tommy?" LJ asked.

"When he's in town, I'll introduce him to you guys." Billy promised.

"So…I guess Raj is our leader since he's the Red Ranger." McKayla said.

Rajesh Patel, who was silent throughout this whole conversation, decided to speak. "I'll pass." He said.

"But Raj, you're the Red Ranger." Justin pointed out.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm automatically leader. Don't forget, Delphine and Tommy were leaders and they weren't Red Rangers."

"So, who's going to be our leader then if Raj doesn't want to do it?" McKayla asked.

Justin shrugged. "I'll do it."

"NO!" Alex exclaimed. "I kinda want to stay alive while I'm a Power Ranger." Justin scowled while McKayla and Cestria laughed.

"LJ should be the leader." Raj suggested.

LJ was taken aback. "Why me?" She asked.

"You were the one who led us in Lothal when we rescued Billy." Raj explained. "You told us to morph and you weren't afraid of Sa'Sheen and Kultarr. Besides, you were always the outspoken one."

"That's a good suggestion, Raj." Alex commended.

"I agree." McKayla said. She turned to Justin. "How about you?"

"I still think I should be leader." Justin said.

"Well, you're not going to be." Alex scolded. "We decided on LJ."

"Fine. Fine."

LJ looked at each friend's direction before her eyes set on her ex-boyfriend. They held each other's gaze for a while.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." Raj nodded.

"Okay then. I guess I'm the leader."

Cestria and Billy smiled at each other. "Then I guess it's settled." Billy said. "Let's finish with the inventory. Then you guys have the rest of the day to have fun."

* * *

 **P.R.E.G.*P.R.E.G.*P.R.E.G.*P.R.E.G.**

* * *

Malvern Hill Central Park is a tranquil, fun place where families and busy people come to unwind. Malvern Hill Central Park was a safe place…. until five minutes ago. As the people were busy having a perfect day, a cloud of fire red smoke shrouded the park. No one could make heads or tails of what was going on. Then, emerging from the cloud was a giant dragon-like monster of frightening proportions. Everyone in the park ran for their lives. The monster known as Ire laughed a booming evil laugh.

"Which one of you puny humans want to get on my bad side?!" He growled. Ire spotted two six-year-old twin sisters holding on to each other, crying. Ire grinned evilly. "Let's see how close you brats really are when I'm through with you." He blew his breath at the little girls and red smoke emerged, engulfing them in it. The girls started coughing at the smoke. When the smoke dissipated, the girls started looking at each other with hatred and rage. One of them pushed her sister to the ground. Before their mother knew it, the girls were fighting each other and couldn't stop! Ire was laughing at his creation and proceeded to cause even more chaos.

* * *

 _Breaking News out of Malvern Hill Central Park: A mysterious monster emerged out of nowhere wreaking havoc at the park. This has caused widespread panic and a series of random attacks from different citizens of Malvern Hill. We'd just got a report that two 75-year-old women were arrested for, get this, starting a fight club in the Senior Citizen Home!_

Alex, Billy, Justin, LJ and Raj were watching the news in disturbing confusion.

"As unsettling as this is, I would actually pay money to see that." Justin remarked.

"Of course, you would." Alex said, rolling her eyes. Raj simply laughed.

"This doesn't seem random at all," LJ observed. "What do you think, Billy?"

"My thoughts exactly." Billy agreed.

The door to the lair opened and Cestria emerged, coming over to her husband and the Rangers.

"It is Ire, I'm certain of it." She revealed.

Billy swore under his breath. "I knew this was going to happen. Riktal unleashed the commanders."

"Commanders?" Raj repeated.

"Riktal's army of super-powered mutants," Cestria explained. "They were supposed to be kept for peace but they got corrupt. King Xostos destroyed them and told the next king after him, never to release the commanders again."

"So, what happened this time?" Justin asked.

"Either Riktal's pride had been shaken by your last encounter or Sa'Sheen's ambition has blown through the roof." Billy answered. "Whatever the case, the commanders are here for one reason."

"What reason is that?" Alex asked.

"To destroy the Power Rangers and take the Element Rings for Riktal."

"We'll just have to disappoint Riktal in that area." LJ decided. "Rangers, let's go to Central Park and take down Ire."

"What about McKayla?" Alex asked. "She's picking up her sister from school."

"We'll inform McKayla," Cestria assured. "Go to Malvern Hill Central Park, now!"

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

Ire was having his fun and relishing his work as he watched random people get out of their cars and engage in an all-out brawl. As he saw two men engage in a fist-fighting match, he laughed manically.

"I love the sound of rage in the morning!" He exclaimed. "Who wants to feel the wrath of Ire?!"

"The only thing you will be feeling is pain after we kick your butt back to Lothal!" LJ exclaimed.

Ire turned around and saw four teenagers staring down at him.

"Who are you?" Then Ire saw the rings and he figured it out. "Oh, you're the Power Rangers! King Riktal has been looking for you. He wants those rings."

"If Riktal wanted these rings so badly, he should've came to us himself instead of sending an unhinged version of Godzilla." Justin retorted.

"Who's Godzilla?" Ire asked.

"This guy is denser than I thought." Alex laughed.

"I know. Riktal must really be desperate." Raj added.

Ire had enough of the insults. "Enough! I want those rings now!"

"You're not going to get them." LJ said.

"Have it your way." Before the Rangers knew it, Ire unleashed his smoke and fifteen Wolfsbanes appeared from nowhere. "Wolfsbanes, attack!"

The Wolfsbanes pounced forward to attack the Rangers but they were ready. Justin and Alex fought eight Wolfsbanes while Raj and LJ fought the other seven. Justin used his "earthquakes" against the Wolfsbanes.

"Eat dirt, Wolf-heads!" He sneered as he pounded his fist to the ground. The ground split open and three Wolfsbanes fell in the ground below. Alex used her "water streams" on the other five Wolfsbanes. "These guys need to work out more." She said.

LJ and Raj used hand to hand combat to fight the remaining Wolfsbanes. LJ used her martial arts skills while Raj used his kickboxing skills. The Wolfsbanes in retrospect were good fighters. The countered every attack the two Rangers gave them. So, Raj and LJ decided to switch it up. LJ used her "lightning bolts to cripple the Wolfsbanes while Raj used his fire speed and kickboxing to finally defeat them. Ire saw this and became enraged.

"Let's see if you can handle _my_ rage!" Ire boomed. He unleashed a thick, red layer of smoke at the Rangers. Before they knew it, the Rangers were surrounded by thick clouds of smoke. It began to suffocate them and they started coughing.

"What is this stuff?" Justin coughed.

"I can't see!" Alex cried.

"Don't try to breathe it in," LJ instructed. "It may be lethal."

The smoke quickly crippled the Rangers and Ire couldn't be happier.

"I will soon be in Riktal's good graces once I get those rings!" He laughed. However, Ire overlooked one minor detail.

"Hey, ugly!"

Ire turned around and found himself being kicked in the face by McKayla, the Pink Wind Guardian Ranger. After regaining his composure, Ire looked dumbfounded.

"Another Ranger?!"

"If you'd done your homework, you'd know that there are _five_ Power Rangers, not four." McKayla used her "wind gusts" to send Ire flying. Then she used her wind powers to clear the smoke away. Once the smoke cleared, McKayla quickly rushed to her friends' side.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked, helping Alex up.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alex said, coming over to Justin. "Knucklehead, you okay?"

Justin looked at Alex, annoyed. "Is name-calling necessary?" McKayla laughed at the comment.

LJ slowly got up once she figured out the smoke cleared. She felt an odd feeling in her stomach. As if something she'd been suppressing for a long time was coming out.

"LJ, are you okay?"

LJ looked and saw Raj helping her up. As soon as she looked in Raj's eyes, every feeling of rage and hatred that LJ was suppressing for two years came bubbling to the surface. LJ pushed Raj so hard he fell to the ground. Raj looked at his ex-girlfriend in disbelief…and anger.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked, angrily.

"Oh, like you really don't know!" LJ shouted. "You're the densest person I've ever met, Rajesh Patel!"

" _I'm dense?!_ I wasn't the one who was blowing up my cell phone when I specifically said don't call me anymore!"

"So now I'm the bad guy?" LJ stormed up to Raj. " _You're so full of it!"_

 _"You don't know when to take a hint!"_

Alex, Justin and McKayla watched helplessly as their two friends were on the verge of tearing each other apart.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Like what? Break them up?" Justin asked.

"Well, that would be a good start."

"If you ask me, they've been angry at each other for a long time. I don't know what's making them lash out today of all days."

That's when McKayla figured it out. "Guys, I got it!"

"You know what's causing LJ and Raj to act like this?" Alex asked.

"Not only them, but the rest of Malvern Hill. It's Ire!"

Justin and Alex looked confused; McKayla saw their looks and sighed. "Let's just get Raj and LJ back to the bookstore and get Cestri to run some tests. I'll explain when we get there."

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G.*P.R.E.G.*P.R.E.G.**

* * *

"M-mistress, I-I can explain…" Hephaestus stammered.

Sa'Sheen smacked the scientist upside the head. " _Explanation?!"_ She seethed. "I doubt you have a good explanation."

"I tried to tell you and the king, Ire's power is…limited."

"Define 'limited,'" Kultarr said.

"Ire's rage power doesn't work on _everybody."_ Hephaestus explained. "It only targets people with _latent anger_ towards the person they make eye contact with."

"So, his smoke wouldn't affect the Rangers?" Kultarr concluded.

"Not unless they really hate each other."

Sa'Sheen wasn't pleased with the explanation. "You couldn't have shared this information with us, I don't know, maybe _before_ we sent Ire after the Rangers?"

"I told you, I tried. You threatened to slit my throat."

"Oh, I will make good on that threat." Sa'Sheen raised her hand to strike Hephaestus again when she heard the booming voice of King Riktal.

"That is enough, Sa'Sheen."

Kultarr, Sa'Sheen and Hephaestus turned around to see their king enter the lab. They immediately kneeled before him.

"Rise." Riktal commanded. As his servants stood up, Riktal continued: "Ire's powers may be limited, but the plan wasn't entirely ruined."

"But your Majesty," Sa'Sheen objected. "The smoke didn't affect the Power Rangers."

"On the contrary, it did. Hephaestus said that Ire unleashes latent anger, correct?" Riktal explained. "Two of the Rangers have that type of anger. It appears they have problems of an adolescent nature."

"Ugh, juvenile." Sa'Sheen grimaced.

"But it works to our advantage. If they hate each other, the Rangers will be divided. Is there a cure, Hephaestus?"

"There is, my lord but it's very complicated." Hephaestus answered.

"It will take a long time for Billy and Cestria to figure it out." Kultarr laughed. "And soon, we will have the rings."

"I love your optimism, Kultarr." Riktal complemented. "But don't underestimate Billy Cranston's intelligence. Send Ire down to Malvern Hill again. With the Power Rangers divided, defeating them will be easy."

* * *

 **P.R.E.G.*P.R.E.G.*P.R.E.G.*P.R.E.G.**

* * *

"I am _not_ clingy!"

"You're every bit of clingy. I'm shocked you're the leader; everyone knows you have issues."

"Now you're questioning my leader abilities?"

Raj shrugged. "Maybe red rangers are meant to be leaders."

LJ was fuming. "You son of a…"

"HEY!"

Raj and LJ turned around to see Billy, Alex and Justin staring at them.

"See what we're talking about? They can't stand each other." Alex said.

"We literally had to pull them apart on the way over here. Twice." Justin added.

"Well, Cestria and McKayla are working on a cure right now." Billy said. To his sister, Billy instructed: "LJ, come with me."

LJ sighed as she got up and walked with her brother. Alex and Justin came over to Raj and sat beside him.

"You okay, Raj?" Justin asked.

"I should be the leader," Raj seethed. "Not LJ."

"You're the one who suggested that LJ should be leader." Alex pointed out.

"I wished I never did." Raj said. "I'll be ten times better than her."

Alex and Justin looked at each other worriedly. "Uh, Cestri, McKayla!" Justin called out. "Where we at with that cure?"

* * *

Billy watched as LJ was pacing back and forth, trying to contain her anger but to no avail.

"La'Monica, you need to…"

"I told you not to call me that." LJ interrupted.

Billy sighed. "LJ, you need to fight this."

"I don't want to fight it."

"Ire's smoke did something to you and Raj. It somehow triggered your anger towards each other."

"Well, if you ask me, Raj had it coming."

"Regardless of if he did, you two have to come together for the sake of the team because there is a good chance that Ire will strike again."

LJ stopped pacing and looked at her brother. "I don't think I can be a Ranger anymore after this, Billy. Not if Raj is here. If he wants to be leader so bad, he can have it."

Billy started to say something when Cestria came outside.

"We got a cure." She announced.

They came back in the bookstore and saw McKayla exit the lair with four vials of blue liquid.

"Okay guys, I concluded that Ire's smoke triggered the part of the brain that deals with emotions, mainly the negative ones." She began. "These vials will more likely reverse the affects."

"So, all Raj and LJ got to do is drink it?" Justin asked.

McKayla nodded. "I made four vials in case they didn't work. I also made an aerosol-based cure for the people Ire infected. It should work."

"Only one way to find out." Billy said.

Raj and LJ looked at Billy as if he were crazy. "I'm not drinking that stuff." LJ objected.

"Me neither." Raj added.

"Guys, we need to resolve this," Cestria pleaded. "Ire is dangerous. If we don't reverse these symptoms, your anger could fester and something disastrous can happen."

"This is bigger than any lover's spat you two are dealing with," Billy added. "I'm not saying that this will go away automatically but you need to pull together…as a team."

LJ and Raj looked at each other. They wanted to hurt each other like they've been hurt. But Billy and Cestria were right. This was bigger than them. Ire's power had the tendency to destroy, not only Malvern Hill, but Earth.

"Give me the vial." LJ said, finally.

McKayla gave one of the vials to LJ. She looked at Raj, silently asking him if he wanted it. Raj nodded and motioned McKayla to give him a vial. Once Raj and LJ had the vials, they started to drink the contents of the vial. Nothing happened at first. Then Raj started to double over as he felt his insides being twisted. Justin started to rush over and help him but Billy stopped him. Raj grunted and groaned as he felt Ire's hold on him started to fade away. Soon, the angry shadow that was clouding his senses disappeared. Raj opened his eyes and looked at his friends.

"What happened?" He asked.

McKayla rushed over and examined Raj's head with a handheld device. She smiled. "No traces of Ire's smoke inside of Raj," She revealed. "The cure worked."

"Then how come I still feel like I want to punch Raj in the face?" LJ asked. McKayla examined LJ's head and bore a look of confusion. "You still have the smoke inside you. That can't be right."

"Maybe LJ doesn't want the smoke gone." Cestria concluded.

"What do you mean?" LJ asked.

Before Cestria can answer, the sound of an alarm put everyone on high alert. Cestria went into the lair and examined the television.

"Guys, Ire is back." She called out. "This time, he's in the middle of downtown."

"Get the antidote and stop him," Billy instructed. "You may have one shot at this."

The Rangers nodded and proceeded to head out to stop Ire. Raj started to leave when Cestria stopped him.

"Raj, the reason why the cure didn't work on LJ is because she doesn't want it to work."

Raj looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Ire unleashed suppressed anger in the both of you. You let go of that anger but LJ didn't. It's been inside her for two years and it's finally let out. You need to find a way to help LJ let go."

"But how am I supposed to do that?"

Cestria smiled. "You'll think of something. Now go."

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G.*P.R.E.G.**

* * *

Ire and his band of Wolfsbanes were attacking downtown Malvern Hill and Ire was unleashing his gas on everyone.

"Let's see if the Rangers are stupid enough to face me again!" Ire challenged.

"We're not the ones that are stupid, Ire." LJ countered.

Ire turned and saw LJ, Alex, Justin and McKayla staring down at him. He laughed sinisterly.

"The whole town is infected," he said. "How are you going defeat me _and_ save them?"

"We don't have to," McKayla said, holding an aerosol can. "This is the antidote to your smoke. I already unleashed it to most of the town." She threw the can to the ground and clouds of blue smoke began to cover downtown. Soon, everyone that was infected was starting to snap out of their angry stupor. Ire saw this and became enraged. He unleashed bolts of energy at the Rangers sending them flying. Ire noticed something else and smiled. He came over to LJ who was regaining her composure.

"You still have my smoke inside you." He said. "Someone must've really made you mad."

"That's none of your business." LJ gritted.

"Actually, it is. I can control your anger."

LJ's eyes grew wide and Alex, Justin and McKayla had shocked looks on their faces. Before anyone knew it, Ire unleashed his smoke again at LJ, causing her to cough. The other Rangers tried to rush over to her side but the Wolfsbanes blocked their path. LJ could feel the rage bubbling forth and all she wanted to do was hurt Raj.

"Leave her alone."

Ire turned around and saw a fist fly across his face, sending him flying to the other side. He looked at the face of his attacker: Raj Patel. Raj immediately rushed over to LJ's side and she was struggling to fight the effects of Ire's smoke.

"Get away, Raj." LJ cried.

"LJ, you need to fight this." Raj pleaded. "I can help you."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Raj looked at Alex, Justin and McKayla who were trying to fight off the Wolfsbanes. "Guys, distract Ire and the Wolfsbanes!" He instructed. "I'll try and get LJ back."

The three Rangers nodded and proceeded to battle Ire and the Wolfsbanes while Raj was fighting LJ in a battle that was two years in the making. He took his ex-girlfriend to an empty plaza and attempted to snap her back to reality. But LJ wasn't having any of it.

"Leave me alone, Rajesh." She said angrily.

Raj shook his head. "I'm not going to. We've avoided the elephant in the room ever since we saw each other again. It's time to end this."

"You want to talk about this now?!"

"We're going to have to! It's been two years and we're going to be seeing each other a lot. I don't want us to fight, LJ."

LJ stormed up to Raj and slapped him hard. "You should've thought of that when you broke up with me with a text message!"

 _Everyone_ stopped fighting and looked at Raj and LJ. They couldn't believe what was said.

"You broke up with her with a _text message?!"_ Alex asked, incredulously.

"Dude, _I_ don't break up with girls with a text." Justin said.

"Exactly, it's very rude and hurtful." Ire added.

Everyone looked at Ire in surprise. "Seriously?" McKayla asked.

"I may be a ruthless monster but I'm also a gentleman."

Justin nodded. "It's always the evil guys who have sensitive sides."

"Do you mind?!" Raj yelled.

"Sorry." Everyone apologized and they resumed their battle.

Raj turned back to LJ, who was now on the ground crying in agony. He knelt beside her and held her close.

"LJ, let it out. Just give it to me, I deserve it."

LJ started sobbing. "Why did you leave?" She cried. "You promised me that you wouldn't leave, that we will be together. And you broke it and left. Do you have any idea how miserable I was?!"

"I'm sorry." Raj said, softly. "I know it doesn't help but I am. I should've ended it properly."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I couldn't bear to see your face. You know I hate it when you cry."

LJ finally looked at Raj and saw tears coming down his face. She felt Ire's hold on her starting to slip.

Raj continued: "We need you, Moni. You're the most level-headed person we have. You're our leader, you can't let this anger control you. We need you." Raj put his hands on LJ's cheeks. _"I_ need you."

Suddenly, LJ's head began to throb. She felt her insides twist inside out. LJ doubled over in pain and Raj was worried. But after a few seconds, the pain stopped and LJ slowly stood up.

"LJ, are you all right?" Raj asked.

* * *

LJ said nothing for a minute. She felt her head clearing up and her eyes darted toward her three friends engaging in a battle with Ire and the Wolfsbanes…and failing miserably. LJ pushed Raj aside and unleashed her lightning bolts to immobilize the Wolfsbanes. Justin, Alex, Raj and McKayla looked at LJ in relief and amazement.

"You're back, _Chica!"_ Alex said.

LJ looked at Raj and smiled. "It's good to be back." Raj smiled as he and LJ rushed over to join the others. They stood side by side in a fighting stance. Ire was not amused.

"I will still tear you apart, with or without my smoke." Ire threatened.

"Now you're going to see what real anger looks like!" LJ said.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Raj called out.

The Rangers took off their rings and placed it in their morphers.

* * *

"ELEMENT GUARDIANS! POWER UNLEASHED!"

The Rangers completed their morphing process and started their role call:

 _ **McKayla: With the power of Wind, Element Guardian Pink Ranger!**_

 _ **Justin: With the power of Earth, Element Guardian Green Ranger!**_

 _ **Alex: With the power of Water, Element Guardian Blue Ranger!**_

 _ **Raj: With the power of Fire, Element Guardian Red Ranger!**_

 _ **LJ: With the power of Lightning, Element Guardian Gold Ranger!**_

"Guardians of the Elements, Defenders of Earth, united we rise!" LJ said.

"Power Rangers Element Guardians!" The Rangers called out as they did a fighting stance while an explosion appeared in the background. Ire laughed. He summoned eight Wolfsbanes.

"Wolfsbanes attack!" He commanded.

"You guys take on the Wolfsbanes." LJ instructed Alex, Justin and McKayla. "Raj and I will take on Ire."

Alex, Justin and McKayla rushed toward the Wolfsbanes while Raj and LJ engaged in a battle with Ire. Justin, McKayla and Alex used their fighting skills and element powers to defeat the Wolfsbanes.

"Feeling hot?" McKayla sneered. "Let's get some air!" She thrusted a tornado at the Wolfsbanes. Alex came over and hurled water bombs at them. "They need to cool off first." She added.

Raj and LJ were tag-teaming each other against Ire. Ire stood his ground and countered every attack the two Rangers made. LJ made another attempt to slow Ire down but he punched her stomach and threw her across the plaza. Raj rushed to LJ's side.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine," LJ said, struggling to stand. "He's too strong for us to defeat him separately."

Raj had an idea. "Then let's do it together." LJ looked at Raj for clarification. "Let's combine our powers." To Alex, Justin and McKayla, Raj instructed: "Alex, Justin, McKayla. Slow Ire down. I got an idea!"

The three Rangers nodded and proceeded to charge towards Ire. The monster was prepared to take them down but he didn't expect to take on all three of them; so he was blindsided. Alex made the first attack.

"Tsunami strike!" She called out, hurling tsunamis at Ire.

Then Justin came in before Ire could make a move.

"Quarry Attack!" Justin called out. Then McKayla finished with her attack.

"Tornado Blast!"

Ire was struck with multiple tornados, leaving him disoriented and vulnerable to a final attack. And Raj was ready to give him one. He looked at LJ.

"Follow my lead." He said. LJ nodded and began to power up.

"Ring of Fire!" Raj called out as his hands ignited in fire.

"Lightning Bolt!" LJ called. She unleashed lightning bolts which combined with Raj's rings of fire.

"INFERNO BLITZ! FINAL ATTACK!"

Raj and LJ unleashed their combined powers on Ire and it was a direct hit. Ire screamed in agony as the Inferno Blitz attack began to strike him from the left and right. Electricity spewed out of him as he was defeated.

"This is not Zen at all!" Ire exclaimed as he exploded.

Justin, Alex and McKayla came over to LJ and Raj's side and started cheering.

"That was sick, ya'll!" Justin cheered.

"I know. You showed him!" Alex added.

"No, _we_ showed him." LJ corrected, looking at Raj. He simply smiled and put his arm around LJ.

* * *

 _ **BACK IN LOTHAL…**_

* * *

Riktal saw the Rangers defeat Ire and became enraged.

"Hephaestus!" He screamed.

The bumbling scientist scurried over to the king. "Don't worry, my lord. I'll deploy the Mega-Ray. The Rangers won't know what hit them." Hephaestus called out to two Wolfsbanes near a large, black lever: "Pull the lever!" The Wolfsbanes nodded and pulled the Mega-Ray lever. Streams of red and black electricity emerged from the sky and hit the ground. Suddenly, Ire came back, 10 feet tall and stronger than ever.

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" Ire laughed. "Now you puny Rangers will really feel my rage!"

The Rangers looked up at the giant monster in disbelief and fear.

"How did he get so big?!" McKayla exclaimed.

"Does that really matter?" Alex said.

"What do we do now?" Raj asked.

LJ was about to say something when she saw her ring glow again.

"Guys, my ring is glowing again." She said.

The other four Rangers looked at their rings and they were glowing as well. A ringing came in LJ's head.

 _LJ, you and the Rangers now have the power to summon your Zords._ Billy said, telepathically. _Use them to defeat Ire._

LJ smiled as she took off her ring. Her friends looked at her in confusion.

"We got a way to defeat Ire." LJ explained. "Do what I do." LJ threw her ring to sky. "Summon Zords!"

The Lightning Ring landed in the jungle and awoken the Cheetah Zord. The Cheetah Zord sped across the world and came straight to LJ. The Rangers stared in amazement.

"What is that?" Justin asked.

"That's my zord." LJ said. "Summon your zords."

Raj and McKayla looked at their rings before taking them off and throwing them. The Wind Ring landed in the mountains and awoken the Eagle Zord while the Fire Ring landed in a lake of fire and awoken the Phoenix Zord. The bird zords came to their respective owners.

"Oh my God." McKayla breathed.

"Cool, that's a phoenix!" Raj said.

Alex and Justin looked at each other and smiled. Then they threw their rings. The Water Ring landed in the ocean, awakening the Shark Zord and the Earth Ring landed in a rural field. It awakened the Bull Zord. Alex and Justin looked at their zords with confidence.

"Awesome." They said.

"Let's combine them." LJ instructed. The Rangers nodded.

"Zords, combine!"

* * *

Soon, the Shark and Bull Zords morphed turned into legs. The Phoenix and Eagle Zords turned into arms and the Cheetah Zord turned into a body. The legs went on first, then the arms and finally the Cheetah head turned into a robot head.

"Element Guardian Megazord, Activate!" The Rangers called.

"Guardian Armor, Power Up!" LJ said.

Soon, the Rangers were transported to the Megazord cockpit. It was a futuristic cockpit with touchscreen controls. It had the animal symbols of each element.

"What the deuce!" Justin exclaimed.

"This is epic!" Raj said.

"All right guys," LJ said. "Let's finish this joker!"

"Bring it on, Rangers!" Ire challenged.

The Rangers used their touchscreen panel to control the Megazord. It gave Ire a one-two punch then a kick which Ire blocked. Ire countered the attack by slashing the Rangers. The Rangers inside the cockpit stumbled but quickly regained their balance.

"This guy won't quit!" Alex exclaimed.

"Let's give him a reason to." LJ said. She pressed some controls to do a fight combo. "One-two punch with roundhouse kick!"

The Megazord did the fight combo and it had a direct hit on Ire.

"He's down!" Justin said.

"Let's finish him off." Raj said.

"C'mon!" Ire pleaded. "Why can't we be friends?"

Before LJ could do or say anything, A sword appeared in her hands. She stared at it in amazement and so did the others. LJ smiled.

"Sorry, Ire," She said. "You're going down! Element Sword, Activate!"

The Megazord soon had a sword of its own and began hitting Ire with it. With each blow, Ire became weaker and weaker until he was vulnerable.

"Ready?" LJ asked her friends.

"Ready!" They confirmed. They used their panels to control the sword so they can prepare for the final attack.

"ELEMENT SWORD! FINAL SLASH!"

Ire was slashed three times before electricity spewed out of him once more.

"NO!" He lamented. "I'VE NEVER CHECKED INTO ANGER MANAGEMENT!"

Then Ire met his demise in an explosion.

The Rangers cheered their victory. "Guardians, that was an Elemental Win!" LJ declared.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

King Riktal returned to his throne room in a fit of rage. Ire was supposed to be, in all intents and purposes, unbeatable. But the Rangers defeated him in one fail swoop. He underestimated their power. Riktal swore that will never happen again. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Sa'Sheen. She looked smug.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face to me." Riktal sneered. "And you're in such a good mood."

"So, Ire couldn't defeat the Power Rangers," Sa'Sheen shrugged. "We have plenty of commanders lined up for the task."

"And if they fail?"

"You know how the saying goes: if you want something done right, do it yourself."

Riktal came over to Sa'Sheen and gave and evil smirk, the likes of which would make a grown man wet his pants. But Sa'Sheen didn't even flinch.

"You better be glad I still love you." He said.

Sa'Sheen laughed. "Now's not the time to get sentimental, Riktal."

The two villains shared a passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes until Sa'Sheen broke it as she felt a sharp pain in her head. Riktal looked at her concerned.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, it's just a headache. Don't worry about it." Sa'Sheen waved it off.

Riktal looked at his right-hand woman curiously before leaving for the lab. Sa'Sheen let out a long, shaky breath.

"You are not getting away that easily." She growled to herself.

* * *

 **P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G*P.R.E.G**

* * *

LJ was sitting on a couch at the bookstore reading a book when Raj came in from kickboxing class. He came over to LJ.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked. LJ gave him a look. "Don't worry, I showered before I came here." LJ laughed as she slid to make room for Raj on the couch. Raj plopped down and looked at the girl he was in love with.

"You did good, LJ." He began. "We couldn't have defeated Ire without you."

"Yes, you guys would've." LJ objected. "I was influenced by his smoke."

"But you overcame it. I'm proud of you."

LJ looked at Raj and smiled sadly. "You know, I'm kind of grateful to that monster anyway."

"Why?" Raj asked, confused.

"Because if I hadn't been influenced by his smoke, then I would've kept that suppressed anger towards you for another two years. It was bound to let out anyway."

"True. I guess I'm to blame in a way. I never meant to hurt you, Moni."

"I know. So, are you going to tell me the _real reason_ we broke up?"

Raj sighed. "It's complicated. But I will tell you someday. I promise."

LJ smiled as she lightly punched Raj's arm. "I'll hold you up to that."

Raj smiled and put his arm around LJ, holding her close. The door chimed as Alex, Billy, Cestria, Justin and McKayla entered the bookstore. Justin took one look at Raj and LJ and became wary.

"Did you two make up for real this time?" He asked.

"Yeah, we did." LJ nodded.

Justin clapped his hands in triumph. "Yay! They made up!"

McKayla shook her head. "You're crazy, Nichols."

"There's one thing I don't understand," Alex said. "Justin and I were hit by that smoke too. How come _we_ weren't infected?"

Cestria shrugged. "Only logical reason I can come up with is that you two don't hate each other.

"But I can't stand him." Alex said, pointing at Justin.

"Sometimes the one person you can't stand, end up being the person you spend the rest of your life with." Billy said.

Alex gave a terrified look while Justin sauntered over to her, giving a flirtatious look. " _Mamacieta_ can't get enough of me, can you?"

Everyone laughed as Alex retreated to the lair, horrified.


End file.
